Broken
by GraceBe
Summary: Rossi and Strauss face an enemy of their past and have to deal with their unresolved feelings for each other. Last chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CM and the characters. I just abuse them ;-)

This story hasn't been betaed, so please forgive my mistakes. English isn't my native language.

**Broken **

Deep down inside she knew she should never have opened the door, but it was as if an unpredictable force within her told her to do so. It was wrong to allow him entering her home and her private life. She strictly separated her work from her private life and watching by as he violated the very last thing on earth she held dearly was just another slap in her face. But then... it was just one more regret and one more mistake.

He had called her fifteen minutes earlier. To warn her? To make sure she knew she had it coming?

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm not."

The message had been easy to understand, but of course he refused to listen. As always. David Rossi was always ready to show the bureaucrat Erin Strauss that he was the one who made the decisions while she was the one to stood by. She didn't want him near her, because she saw no reason in talking to him. Heck, she didn't even know why he wanted to see her. Hadn't he got what he wanted?

"Shouldn't you be out, celebrating your victory?" she asked sarcastically, as he made his way into her living room. He stopped and turned, taking possession of the room, though his appearance wasn't the one of a winner.

It was Saturday evening, the rain outside hit violently against the windows. He was dripping wet, his shoes left prints of mud on her floor and smelled of whiskey and cigars. She had just taken a shower and was wearing her favorite turtleneck sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. She had prepared for an evening with work, or at least the work she had accomplished before she put an end to all of it. An open box with files cases stood on the coffee table and next to it a can filled with hot tea. A fire flickered in the fireplace, filling the air with warmth and the smell of wood. Nothing around here looked like the Erin Strauss he knew from the office, but he didn't seem too surprised.

"I tried to," he answered, using the same ironic undertone that he only used when he talked to her. "Didn't work."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you were out with your fellow agents to tell them every detail of your latest achievement. Maybe they can learn a thing or two from you. After all you're the one with the ultimate experience."

He gave her a long, pensive look. "Believe it or not, not all men are like that."

He earned a bitter snort, "Sure, you only talk about cars and football, when you enjoy your after work drinks."

"Stop doing this, Erin."

"Stop doing what?"

"Pretending as if I'm the only one who made a mistake. I'm not the bad guy in this."

A mistake. What a decent way to describe it. Getting a ticket for speeding was a mistake. Screwing someone you hated, was unforgivable.

"So what do you want from me?" she asked and cleared her throat. "I'm waiting for Adam to come home, so if you don't mind..."

The mention of her husband's name hit him visibly. Suddenly he seemed to become aware of where he was. He shifted from one feet to the other and looked around and nodded slowly, before he returned his attention to her.

"What happened last night?" he asked after a while.

Erin shrugged, surprised. "You were there," she inhaled deeply. "And from what I got from your dossier you're the one who is more familiar with the situation."

"And what does that mean?"

"You're the one with the routine when it comes to fraternizing with your co workers, superiors or subordinates... I'm not so sure how all of this works, but I've come to the conclusion I don't want to know how you deal with your conquests!"

Turning away from him, she crossed her arms over her chest. She wished he would leave her house, leave her alone in her misery so that she could make a decision for her future. But the wall she tried to erect around herself didn't help. It didn't offer her the protection she was seeking for. She could still feel his eyes on her, just as she had felt his hands on her skin the night before.

"If you think last night had anything to do with routine, you're even dumber..." he drew a deep breath, "Or crueler than I thought," he said, his voice dripping with repressed anger or was there something else in his voice he was trying to hide? Uncertain, she turned her head and looked at him. He was slightly trembling, clenching his fists in the pockets of his wet coat.

"Me being cruel?" she asked crisply. "That's a good one." she paused, pinning him with her clear eyes. "You had me, Rossi. You've accomplished what you've always wanted... now you can go out and tell the world that Erin Strauss is breaking her own rules and she's not better than the rest of it. She's a bureaucrat, an adulteress, and a lousy loser. You can write it on the wall and scream it from the top of the mountains, if you want to, but spare me your crap and leave my house! My husband is supposed to come home every minute and your shoes are ruining my carpet," She hissed, watching him while the fury in his eyes started fading and changed into something she couldn't name. Was it sadness? Disappointment? Confusion? Maybe it was a mixture of all three.

"You think I slept with you, because I wanted to prove you something?" he asked, holding his breath.

She shrugged again. "Me, yourself... is that important? You won."

"Do I look like a winner?" he asked back and pointed at his messed up appearance. "After I left your office last night, I went into the next bar, hoping a whiskey or two would help to forget what we did, but when the bottle was empty and I found myself on the dirty floor, I knew I would never forget what had happened between us."

She bit her lips. Curious. She had tried the same... only that she had emptied a bottle while she lay in her bathtub, hoping to get rid off his scent and the marks he had left all over her body. Without success. In the morning she had opened her eyes and his scent had been all over her, as if he had spent the night right next to her and she had been ashamed, because the mere memory of his touch had aroused her .

"It was the best sex I ever had," he admitted bluntly and she felt the blood rushing into her cheeks.

"Don't say that," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Why not? It's the truth. Believe it or not, it was the best damn sex I ever had and I wished I could have shared it with any other woman but you!" he yelled angrily. "You're the poison in my blood! You drive me crazy!"

"Maybe the next time you should pick someone else's office when you feel the urgent need to talk or to screw someone! Let another woman be at the receiving end of your... attention!"

Glaring at each other, neither of them moved. Tension filled the air, waiting for the first one to give up or to continue.

"I didn't set you up," he finally said, holding her gaze. His voice was calm, but it lacked the usual sarcasm. "I didn't come to you last night, because I wanted to seduce you. I came to you, because I wanted to cut your head off, because you just can't leave Hotchner alone... I didn't want to sleep with you. It just happened and you weren't exactly reluctant... though the scratches on my back could make one believe otherwise, but I won't apologize for anything I said or did."

What followed was a long silence. In the end she couldn't stand his eyes anymore and looked away. Her defense broke like a barrage after a storm flood and defeated she sank on the armrest of the couch.

"I am a married woman," she said lowly, without even trying to keep her voice or her body from shaking. "And I'm your superior... there's no way, I can stay with the FBI or BAU and that's why I'm going to resign. Shepperd will get my letter of resignation on Monday. I just wouldn't be so sure that my successor will leave Hotchner and your team alone. You're all on the black list, so don't think me leaving will save your neck."

His jaw dropped and for several heartbeats he said nothing. He just stared at her. "You can't do this. This job is what you've always wanted..." he whispered. "It's your life."

"Yes, and I lost it last night along with my integrity."

He couldn't believe it and couldn't even think of it. He couldn't imagine the office without Erin being around. Without her orders, her meetings and her personal way to piss people off and getting the best of their work at the same time. Last night he hadn't cared for the wedding band around her finger. He didn't know Adam Strauss and saw no reason to worry about him, but he did worry about the fact she could quit her job and leave his life.

"You know that's not true. Nobody will ever know it... nobody will ever find out."

She grinned unhappily. "You know people always find out and before you know it, you're the topic of conversation at the coffee dispensers and in the hallways," she mused staring into nowhere.

"Nobody saw us... it was Friday night... we were alone... and unless you've already talked to someone you and I are the only people who know it."

She looked up and her eyes met his. "Yes, and I doubt I could live with myself if I had to see you every day in the office..." she didn't continue. If she said anything more, she would admit he meant something to her and though she was weak right now, she wasn't stupid. He would use it against her sooner or later and she had to protect herself from him.

"It meant something to you," he concluded hoarsely. "You wanted it as much as I did and now you can't stand yourself, because you gave in."

He made a step toward her, but she rose and ensured there was a safe, physical distance between them.

"Don't please... I can't and you know it. Adam is coming back soon, so..." He knew she was drawing a line here and he understood why she did it. As much as he hated to admit it she was reasonable force in this odd situation and she was right. In a way she was protecting the both of them.

"You want me to leave..."

"Yes." She nodded.

"All right," he agreed slowly. "I'll go, but please think about what I said... you shouldn't leave the FBI or the BAU... not because of..." he stopped.

She looked at him, expecting him to call it a 'mistake', but he didn't repeat his description for their dilemma.

"Nobody has to know," he cleared his throat. "And nobody would believe it either," he added dryly.

"That's a point," she said, repressing a smile.

While she started reevaluating her options, he closed the distance between them. Suddenly he stood so close that she could touch him.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly. "Not because of what happened, but because of..." he didn't know what to say. He couldn't offer her friendship or love, but he desired her. Now even more than ever before.

"David Rossi, God's gift to all women," she scoffed, but her voice lacked the sharpness, she had intended to use. Yet, it was enough to send him over the edge.

Within less than two seconds he placed his hand around her neck and pulled her against him. His mouth crashed violently on hers and his tongue demanded entrance. Surprised and shocked as she was, she didn't fight him and her lips parted without hesitation, granting him access. She tasted the whiskey and the expensive tobacco, recognized it instantly. Her senses were all awake, her body all tensed and her brain shut down. Her body betrayed her and reacted hungrily to the seductive dance his tongue was performing around hers.

As if he sensed, she wouldn't gain the strength to break free from him, his kiss softened. He slowed down, let his hands roam her body and removed the barrette from her hair. He hadn't kissed her like that the night before, hadn't taken his time to explore her and to find out how she liked to be kissed. But now he did and her genuine response aroused him, made him actually thinking of throwing her onto the floor to continue where they had stopped the night before.

Later he couldn't say, it was his common sense that had stopped them, it was a flashing, disturbing light that made them feel like caught thieves. They froze and waited. A car was stopping in the gateway, a door opened and closed again.

"That's Adam's car," she mumbled against his chest. "Please, go. Now."

"Promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

"I don't know what I'll do." she gently pushed him away from her. "Go now. There's a back door in the kitchen."

Without losing another word, he rushed out of the living room. She heard the kitchen door shutting, as the front door opened. She picked up her barrette, tight her hair up and drew a deep breath. Her clothes were wet where his body had been pressed against hers. KNowing she needed to change is quickly as possible, she headed for the staircase in the hallway.

"Erin? I'm home!"

"I'm upstairs," she yelled, breathless while heading upstairs. "Careful, there's mud on the floor... the delivery boy had dirty shoes..."

_~Fin~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Since some of you asked for it... again I don't own the characters, aside from those I had to create for this story. _

**Broken - Chapter 2**

Hotch's call reached him as he returned home. The rain was still hitting the front shield of his car and he wished he could just start the engine again and drive and drive until he reached the end of the world. Far away from the FBI, the BAU, and Erin Strauss. God, he used to hate her, wanted to hate her, ban her from his mind, and forget she even existed. Instead he still felt her; her scent clang around him and her taste lingered on his lips.

He wasn't ready to work now, he needed to get drunk again and try to get rid off the demon that had started possessing him since last night. But there was no use in ignoring his cell. It rang mercilessly and he had no other chance than talking to Hotch.

"Rossi," he barked unenthusiastically into the speaker.

"It's Hotch. Listen you've to come over here. It's urgent."

"Where are you?" Rossi asked, checking his watch. It was after 10 p m.

"120, Gilbert Street."

"What?" His heart stopped beating for a moment and then it started bumping like hell. He knew that address. "But isn't that...?" His mind was spinning, unable to grasp the meaning.

It was unthinkable.

"Right, it's Chief Strauss's house. Something happened here. Just come over."

"I'm on my way."

The cell phone ended on the floor room, the wheels spun, and the engine howled as he turned the car and rushed back to the house of Erin Strauss.

* * *

He saw the ambulances and police cars the second his car entered the street. The lights and the noise were just too familiar to ignore their meaning. He was close to enter a crime scene he wasn't prepared for. From the moment he had heard where Hotch had ordered him, he had feared for the worst. When his team arrived, it meant somebody had been killed and mostly it had been a painful and violent death.

But he had left her house only one hour ago. What could have happened in such a short time? He remembered the arriving car and her husky order to leave her house...

He stopped the car, climbed out and ran through the rain to the front door. He passed policemen and several fellow agents, before he detected Hotch who stood in the hallway, talking to another Agent. No sign of Morgan, Reid or Prentiss, yet the place was busy with agents and policemen.

"Hotch! What happened?" He asked, trying to be unimpressed when he saw the pool of blood on the floor and the splashes at the wall and the large mirror next to staircase. He could steal a glimpse of a covered body in the doorway to the living room, but couldn't say if it was a man or a woman. He just knew he couldn't see or hear Erin Strauss. Uncertain if he should sense if she was dead or alive, he felt that panic overwhelming him. His stomach had turned into a stone and he had no idea how to breathe normally.

"The police thinks it could be the killer who has already tried to kill the Commissioner and his wife in their home last week, but this crime doesn't match his usual behaviour," Hotch explained darkly.

"Apparently he came through the back door, there are footprints in the living room. Our man doesn't make mistakes like that. He also used only one shot to kill his victim while it took him several shots to finish the other ones." He paused, checked out Rossi's appearance and added puzzled, "Are you sure, you're all right?"

"And who's been killed?" Rossi asked, ignoring Hotch's question while his eyes roamed the hallway. Where was Erin?

"Adam Strauss. He was immediately dead."

"And Erin?"

"In the kitchen," Hotch said and gave Rossi a look. "Quite shaken. She was upstairs when she heard the shot. Said he had just returned home, he hadn't even taken off his jacket."

"I see." Rossi looked around. He was relieved and at the same time confusion took possession of him. The killer had had entered the house only shortly after he had left. Maybe he had already been watching the house, had waited for his prey... had seen him leaving and entering.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"I haven't called them yet. As I said, this isn't our killer. Whatever it is, it's personal."

Rossi nodded. "I'm going to talk to her."

"You sure?" Hotch asked and crooked his eyebrow. "You aren't exactly friends."

"No, we aren't." Rossi answered and left for the kitchen.

* * *

The first thing he noticed about her was the blood. It was all over her clothes, her hands, and her face. The traces of the dark liquid on her skin was the mortal opposite to her pale face. He noticed she had changed her clothes and wondered if she had changed her clothes on purpose after he had left the house. It was just one hour that they had kissed, one day since they had had sex in her office, but suddenly it felt as if a whole lifetime lay between those events and now.

A female agent was talking to her, but apparently didn't get the answers she was seeking for. Eric sat at the kitchen table, her eyes focused on a point at the wall while a single tear ran down her face. It exposed a fragility he had never noticed on her before and he didn't know if he could deal with it.

He took his time to get accustomed to the strange atmosphere that cloaked the house and then he entered the kitchen. He told the young agent to give it a rest and that he would take over. The woman rose and left the kitchen so that he could take her place.

"Erin?" He lightly touched her arm. She winced, pulled her arm back, and gave him a scared look.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and placed his hand again on her arm. Her skin felt cold. "Can you tell me what happened here tonight?"

"I don't know," she answered hoarsely. "I was upstairs when Adam came home, he said hello and the next thing I heard was the shot. He screamed."

"What did you do then?"

"I took my gun out of my drawer and went downstairs. Somebody was bending over him, I told him to get up."

"Could you see his face?"

Erin shook her head, "He wore a ski mask. Black."

"And his eyes?"

"Maybe brown... I couldn't see them. He ran towards me, I aimed, but before I could pull the trigger, he had pushed me aside and had run out of the front door. I fell on the floor, got up, and followed him, shot... but I missed him... I used to be a better shot," she added bitterly and wiped another tear away, just to spread a new amount of blood on her face.

"Stop," he said quickly and gave her his handkerchief, because he couldn't stand the sight of the blood on her face. "Take this one."

She took it, but didn't make use of it. Her fingers played with the fabric.

"Hotch is right. This isn't the same guy who tried to kill the Commissioner"

"I know," Erin said, as she stared at the white fabric. "Why him and not me?" she asked tonelessly. "He never hurt one single soul. He was a good man."

He didn't know what to answer. He didn't even know what to think. He felt like trapped in a dream, waiting for the moment to wake up.

Hotch entered the kitchen. "Ma'am?" he addressed her carefully.

"Yes?" she looked up to him, absent-minded.

"The footprints in the hallway... you said the killer didn't leave them."

"No," she answered, a little too quickly. "I got a delivery before Adam got home. It was the delivery boy..."

Rossi leaned back on his chair and bit his lips.

"_...your shoes are ruining my carpet."_

He was the one who had left the footprints. Damn him. She was lying, trying to avoid the moment when their secret would come to light and expose them both as... cheaters? Idiots?

"Can you describe him?" Hotch asked. "Maybe it was a trick to check out the location."

"I doubt he would be so stupid to leave traces like this around here, if he's clever enough to check out the house before," Rossi remarked lowly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hotch shrugged. "Nothing here makes sense... the killer came in, unnoticed, then he killed his victim with one shot, and then he stays long enough to get caught and risks to get shot by a member of the FBI..." Hotch shook his head.

"I guess, you're right," Strauss agreed.

"Did you or your husband receive any threats?"

She shook her head.

Hotch sighed, "Anyway... this is hardly a case for the BAU. Am I right, when I assume you would prefer for another unit to take over the case?"

Strauss looked at Rossi and for a moment their eyes met, leaving an unasked question hanging in the air.

"I'm not sure what I want," she answered and looked down.

"Maybe," Rossi interrupted. "We could check on similar crimes... maybe he's a professional..."

"But even if..." Hotch's voice trailed off. It was obvious he was fighting with himself. He and Strauss weren't friends, but when one member of the FBI or the inner circle was attacked, it was hard to say no to a case even it was personal, and the killing of Adam Strauss looked quite personal in his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me now," Erin rose. "I have to call my children." Still clutching Rossi's handkerchief in one hand and her cell phone in the other, she headed for the back door of the kitchen.

"Erin," Rossi said softly. "Wash off the blood first."

She stiffed, then realized he was right. "I will." Then she left.

"I'll call Garcia to let her check for similar crimes," Hotch said, now turned to Rossi.

"Okay," Rossi nodded, but avoided facing Hotch.

"Is there something you want to tell me, before I call Garcia?" Hotch asked, suspicion darkening his voice. Knowing he owed his superior an explanation, Rossi sighed, "Look, I just think this should stay in our unit... Adam Strauss may not have enemies, but she has pissed more people off than you and I can count. What if somebody is trying to get back at her this way?"

Hotch thought for a moment, then he nodded, obviously not completely convinced. "All right. Maybe it's best we bring her into a safe place. Just for the weekend."

"I'll talk to her," Rossi offered, relieved Hotch didn't ask any further questions.

* * *

When Hotch returned to the living room, he was surprised to find another agent he hadn't called for on the scene. Agent Andrew Landon was the latest addition to the Headquarter. He, including JJ who had had the pleasure of dealing with him.

Rumor had it, he was warming up for higher positions and was considered as successor for Strauss, in case she should ever decide to retire - something Hotch couldn't even imagine. Strauss was too good at what she did and too bitchy to let somebody else run her show.

"Landon?" Hotch greeted him.

"Hotchner!" The younger smiled. "Bloody mess here. Came immediately here when I heard what had happened."

"Yes, quite a tragedy."

"Where's the Chief?"

"She's OK," Hotch said, avoiding a straight answer. He had no idea how Landon got here or why he was there. He certainly hadn't asked for him.

"I see. Can I help?" Landon asked.

"I think the situation is under control. Who told you what happened?"

Landon smiled when he noticed the suspicion in Hotch's face. "Hey, don't worry. We play for the same team. I just have friends in higher places... the Director is very concerned about this. I don't have to tell you how important Chief Strauss's security is for all of us."

"I'm aware of that," Hotch agreed. "But it looks as if my team is working on the case. No need for the Director to alarm the whole FBI."

"The BAU wants to work the case?" Landon asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does that mean Adam Strauss is really a victim of a serial killer?"

"We're working on that," Hotch answered. "Will you excuse me now? I have work to do."

"Of course, Agent Hotchner. Please tell Chief Strauss how sorry I am." Without waiting for a reply, Landon left the living room.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate your concern," Hotch mumbled, wondering what was going on.

"Agent Hotchner?" the same agent who earlier had tried to question Erin Strauss approached him.

"Yes?"

"We found something. The victim had this in his pocket." She gave him a CD case.

"His pocket?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, but it's still sealed."

"I'll take care of that," Hotch decided and let it slip into his own pocket, before he pulled out his cell phone. Garcia would have a long night ahead.

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everybody who took his/her time to read and review. I appreaciate your comments!_

**Broken – Chapter 3**

They drove in silence, the only sound disturbing the uneasy atmosphere was the movement of the windshield wipers that fought the cold rain. As he had expected it, she had been reluctant to leave her house, but in the end Hotch had reasoned with her, and she had agreed to spend one night in a safe place that the FBI used for important witnesses.

She had washed the blood off her face and had changed into another sweater, but every time he turned his head to steal a glance at her, the imagine of her all covered with blood appeared on his mind.

He wondered why the killing of Adam Strauss affected him the way it did. Yes, he had slept with his wife the night before, but he had told himself repeatedly that it hadn't changed his feelings about her. After all she was still the same Erin Strauss - cunning, bitchy and unpredictable in her ways when she wanted something. Nothing had changed, hadn't it?

"How did your children take it?" he asked to distract himself from his morbid thoughts.

"They're in shock." Her voice left no doubt that actually meant, "Stupid question, Jerk."

"When will they come back?"

"As soon as possible... Benjamin's in San Francisco, Laura in London and Kathy in New York..." she explained. "They won't arrive before tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll make sure they'll get protection as well."

"I know how this works, David. You don't have to small talk me," Erin said, impatiently.

"Why did you lie to Hotchner?" The question was overdue.

She rubbed her forehead and shook her head, "Because I had no idea how to explain him, that you had been in my house about 5 minutes before someone shot my husband. Besides, I didn't hear you interrupting him either."

"You know this will create problems."

"Actually,I do."

Silence fell again, then her flat hand hit the window. "Damn it! I wish I had shot him! Why didn't I just kill him?"

"Because you were scared and unprepared. It's human," he reminded her. He understood her completely. Failing to protect someone you love was something no one could ever forgive oneself.

"I was trained to react in situations like this! Why couldn't I remember any of it?" She bit her hand, trying to repress a sob.

"You did remember it, but sometimes it's just not enough... It wasn't your fault. And even if you shot him," Rossi said tenderly. "It wouldn't bring Adam back." For a second he thought of taking her hand, but then he couldn't. Considering their latest history he felt it would be wrong to comfort her over the death of her husband.

"And I thought you believe in vengeance," she drew a deep breath.

"Ah... you've read my books. Who would have thought that? I do believe in vengeance, but not for my sake. It's about the victims and their families... for the people they had to leave behind."

She turned her head, "That's a first," she mused. "The David Rossi I know only cares for himself and his needs."

He eyed her with freshly growing animosity, glad she made it so easy for him to remind himself of why he used to dislike her.

"The David Rossi you think you know," he corrected her. "Here we are. It's not the Ritz, but it's safe." The car stopped slowly in front of a dark apartment building.

"Agent Prentiss will stay with you tonight. I'm going to call her," he explained as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't need a babysitter," Erin insisted. "I can stay on my own." The idea of staying with Prentiss in a small apartment made her visibly uneasy, but he didn't have time for this. She could still be in danger even though she refused to admit it. Tired of her reluctance to accept help, he gave her a cold look. "Maybe you don't need a babysitter, but someone who remembers how to use a gun."

"Bastard," she hissed lowly.

While waiting for Prentiss to answer her cell, he leaned over and opened the glove compartment to get his gun. He reached inside and stiffed. It wasn't there.

"Don't tell me you lost it."

He ignored her and tried to remember where he had seen it the last time. He vaguely remembered that he had taken from Erin's desk shortly before he had left her office. But where could he have placed it later, before he had entered the bar? He was sure he had locked it in the glove compartment.

"It must be here," he said. "I know I locked it in here... Prentiss? Yes, we're here..."

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Rossi?" Erin asked, after he had closed the door to the small, sticky apartment behind them. "What do you want from me?"

"I have no idea what you talking about," he answered, though he knew only too well what she meant.

"I didn't ask you to drive me..."

"Someone had to. But if it helps, I can say I lost a bet and had to volunteer for the most unpleasant task available!"

She narrowed her eyes. He stood there in the middle of the room, the hands on his hips, threatening to fight back, no matter what. If she hadn't been so tired and exhausted she would throw him out without hesitation, but instead she backed off and looked around.

"We should really invest more in those places."

"Once this is over you can make this your next mission...I guess now that you're through with our team, so you have enough time to get on somebody else's nerves."

"Your team is fine and safe in case you haven't noticed it. I risked my neck when I allowed Hotchner to come back, after he had killed Foyet and unless he – or another member of your team loses it again, you can do your work unobstructed."

"You risked your neck?" he asked doubtfully.

"You know what disgusts me the most about you, Rossi?" she asked, dangerously glaring at him.

"Enlighten me," he offered generously.

"That you think you're the one who knows it all... your ego is so big that we could fill a dozen departments with it, but fact is that you've no idea how hard it is to keep all these people working together. You don't know what it means to lead them, to ensure they don't snap, because they can't stand the blood and the insanity anymore. You think I'm spending my days having nothing better to do than making your life a living hell... fact is I try to make sure, you don't lose yourself... I make sure, you have the money, the equipment, and the space to chase those UnSubs, and I won't apologize if I question how you and your team use those resources!"

"Are you finished," he barked with glittering eyes.

"Actually, yes."

They glared at one another as the tension between them reached an unbearable level. As always it was a tempting idea to strangle her, but her words had reached the part of his brain that knew she was right about her position. He wouldn't do the job if they offered him a fortune as payment, but she was the right person for the position, because she wasn't scared to piss people off.

Not for the first time he noticed several similarities between them, he would never admit. They weren't team players, they were both independent alpha dogs, unable to give in and always fighting for the upper hand. Maybe that was the reason the sex had been so consuming and life altering... something he still could imagine to happen again sooner or later...

"And now if you don't mind we could think about a decent way to explain Agent Hotchner and the rest of your team how your footprints ended on my carpet – if possible without all those ugly little details about your visit in my office last night," her sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We can hardly tell him I came to borrow a cup with sugar from you..."

* * *

Hotch sat in his car, ready to go home to get at least three or four hours of sleep before the team would gather for a first meeting just as his cell rang. He cursed lowly, but when he saw who called him, his weariness was gone. It was amazing the forensic lab got back at him so quickly.

"Hotchner."

"I think we have a problem here," the voice at the other end of the line said.

"What problem?"

"We could identity the gun that killed Strauss."

"And?" he asked, sensing he could forget about his night sleep.

"Sir, you won't like it."

* * *

"Why me?" Penelope Gracia stared in disbelief at her screen, wishing she could escape in the famous black hole, just to stay there. When Hotch had ordered her to the office, she had expected the usual horror to fill her screen, but instead she gotten a far worse nightmare. How was she supposed to look at Rossi or Strauss again, without remembering what she just had to watch?

Her fingers trembled as they hastened over the keyboard, unable to look away from the screen. She had to reach Hotch before it was too late.

"Hotchner?" he barked into the speaker.

"Sir, we have a problem here," Garcia said and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm checking the CD you gave me?"

"What's on it?"

"Just come here and watch it yourself..." she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. Actually, she was lost of words.

"Garcia, I have no time for this. I'm on my way to Rossi and Strauss..." Hotch said impatiently.

"Okay, in this case you should ask them what they did last night in her office and why somebody taped them doing it..."

"What?"

"You heard me, Sir. This CD contains a x-rated clip that shows Section Chief Erin Strauss and Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi doing the horizontal mambo with the added warning that a copy of it will be send to each and every email account of the bureau."

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken – Chapter 4**

Rossi felt a headache arriving. It was the second night, he didn't get much sleep and he hadn't eaten much either. His stomach felt sore and his throat dry, which was due to the alcohol that he still felt in his system. In addition to his bad shape the missing of his gun worried him deeply. He should go home and search for it, but a few minutes earlier Hotch had called Prentiss and had told her to make sure he and Strauss both stayed in the apartment. It worried him that Hotch had called Emily instead of him, and he couldn't think of a suitable explanation for it. His worst fear was that Hotch had sensed something was going on between him and Erin. Hotch and Erin shared a painful past and even though the two of them had reached some kind of truce, he couldn't imagine Hotch being happy the latest developments.

Wearily, he lifted his head. The apartment was cloaked in semi darkness. Emily sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and Erin had fallen asleep, though she didn't seem to get any rest. She lay on the couch, uncomfortably turning and shifting, mumbling things he couldn't understand. Wishing he had forced her to get some sedative from a doctor, he watched her sleeping. He repeatedly asked himself, why he had allowed himself to get intimate with her. He had been married three times and three time it had been a gigantic mistake, but his life had never been a mess like this before and he had no idea how to fix it. Finding Adam Strauss's killer wouldn't help him to resolve his conflicting feelings for his wife.

"Someone's coming."

Emily Prentiss had risen from her chair and sneaked to the door. Hotchner entered the apartment before she could open the door. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he eyed Rossi who suddenly knew Hotch had found out about him and Erin. The mixture of disgust and complete disbelief spoke volumes.

"Prentiss, would you leave us alone for a second?"

"Of course, Sir." A bit confused, but without further questioning Prentiss left the apartment. After she had closed the door, Hotch turned to Rossi.

"Wake her up."

"Listen..." Rossi started.

"Forget it. The two of you are in deep shit. Where's your gun?"

"My gun?" Rossi asked, alarmed.

"The lab checked the bullets. The killer used a Springfield, Caliber 45. So where's your gun?"

The same gun he owned and used... and he had no idea where his weapon could be. Rossi ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know... I know I left it in the car last night... and when I searched for it before we got here, it was gone. I assume it's at home."

"You assume?" Hotch asked and turned to Strauss who had just opened her eyes.

* * *

A man sat in the darkness, staring at the screen. Every time the video ended, he bent forward, restarted it and leaned again back to re watch. He wondered if Rossi and Strauss were already aware that they had given their farewell performance on the couch in Strauss's office?

He estimated that some time this night, she would finally realize that the whole act had been created for her and her good old friend Rossi. There was no way, she could grasp the whole idea behind it, but soon she would. He smiled. How much he anticipated the moment the last hope in her eyes would die.

He took the gun from his desk and caressed it with tender care. Did Rossi already miss it?

He didn't care. Rossi would get it back soon enough – just not the way he expected it.

* * *

"Why me?" Garcia mumbled, as she entered Strauss's cold, lonely office. She hardly dared to take a closer look at the couch, just as if she expected to find there somebody who did something she didn't want to see. Concentrating on the large closet behind Strauss's desk, Garcia sneaked across the room. Though it was tempting to sit down to test the Section Chief's chair, Garcia resisted and instead concentrated on her mission. The camera had to be some place over the cupboard. Standing on a chair, she examined the top of the closet. She smiled when her hand touched the small web cam.

"Got ya."

* * *

"I have the camera." Garcia's voice sounded through the room. Hotch hold his cell phone away from his face so that Erin and Rossi could hear Garcia's report.

"Thank God," Strauss mumbled, bending her head back. Ever since Hotch had told her a certain video of her and David Rossi had appeared her head ached incredibly. Together with the grief upon Adam's death, the shame of her cheating on him and other people and perhaps even Adam himself knowing about it, was almost to much to bear. She couldn't live the idea Adam could have learned about her night with Rossi and died before she could tell him that it meant nothing to her.

She sensed Rossi's eyes on her, wishing he would just leave her alone. The whole situation was disgusting enough even without him watching her and possibly remembering every detail of her body.

"Anything special about it?" Hotch asked.

"No, Sir. It's a no name product. I doubt we can trace it. You can get it in any store."

"Did you also check for other bugging device?"

"The office is clean – so to speak, dust bunnies left aside."

"Thanks, Garcia... oh and..."

"Yes?"

"I guess it goes without saying all of this is absolutely confidential. Not one from word to _anyone_."

"Of course not. No one would believe it anyway," she added and hang off.

"So," Hotch turned to Rossi. "You had time enough to think. Who could possibly set you up?"

"I don't know." Strauss shook her head.

"Think, Erin. I bet there are a lot people you've pissed off in the last 20 years."

Erin gave Rossi a nasty look, "Just for the record, if it was your gun that was used to kill my husband, somebody obviously thinks you deserve a part in this game as well."

Hotch's eyes switched from Strauss to Rossi. "She's right. Again, Dave, where did you go last night after you left the office?"

Rossi sighed and started pacing the room. "I went to my car and drove around. Some time after midnight I stopped at a bar. I locked the gun in the glove department and ordered a bottle of whiskey," he paused, trying to remember details.

"And after that?"

"I drank too much and realized I wouldn't make it home. Across the street was a small motel. I checked in there and slept until noon the next day."

"Did you talk to anyone in the bar or the motel?" Hotch asked.

"The bartender... Jimmy... he gave me the idea to stay at the motel... I also talked to the receptionist when I checked in, but that's it."

Hotch turned to Strauss. "And you?"

"I went straight home," she answered, the arms crossed over her chest. "I took a bath and went to bed."

"Did you go out on Saturday?"

She shook her head. "I was alone all day."

Hotch sighed. "Whoever placed the camera obviously waited for his chance to get back to you" he looked at Erin. "Or you," he turned to Rossi. "He uses the CD to show you he has power over you. I assume he saw what happened between the two of you and it turned out to be the catalysis he needed to put his plan in motion. Since he used Rossi's gun it must be for a special reason. He's focusing on the both of you, though in different ways. He's trying to degrade you in your position as superior and a woman while he tries to tries to blame Rossi for a crime he didn't commit. He tries to make Dave a killer while you in his eyes are..." he cleared his throat, as her eyes met his. "You know what I mean. Since the message on the CD is that he intends to send a copy of the clip to every email account of the FBI I guess he'll contact you again somehow to make sure you know what will happen. He'll want you to know why he's doing this to you."

She nodded again and tears she couldn't repress filled her eyes.

"But who?"

"From the physical description you gave us, I would say he's between 30 and 40 years old. He's profound knowledge of computers and had access to your office or knew at least how to get in there unseen. It's someone you know professionally. Possibly someone from the FBI."

"A member of the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"Possibly. Think, could he someone you turned down, as he made a pass at you? Someone you fired several time ago? Someone you refused to promote? A new addition to the office that appears strange or tried to impress you. A man who tried to gain your attention?"

"I can't think of anyone... at least not in the last few years. It could happen some men in the office made a pass at me, but I never had to fire anyone because of something like that. And new additions?" she thought for a moment. "Well, there's Agent Landon, but Shepperd placed him in front of my nose..." she shrugged. "Actually he's dangling Landon in front of my nose to make sure I will play along... After all there's a replacement for everybody, as he told me just a few days ago."

"Shepperd wants to get rid off you?" Rossi asked astonished. "But many people see you as his replacement when he retires."

"Shepperd doesn't want to retire," Erin explained bitterly. "And he certainly doesn't want me to succeed him. He would never admit it, but he's an old chauvinist. He can't stand women."

Hotch sighed and started dialing Garcia's number, "I'll tell Garcia to make a discreet check on Landon's background, but I really can't see Shepperd being involved in this."

He knew from the very beginning he would get more than he bargained for when he decided to make the investigation of Adam Strauss's death his mission, but butting heads with Shepperd was nothing he looked forward to.

"Oh and..." he looked at Strauss. "If it helps... The CD was sealed when we found it. I guess the killer placed it on Adam's body to make sure we would find it... Adam had no idea about the two of you."

* * *

_Quantico, V., 1986_

_Sweat ran down her spine though the temperature was below zero. It had started snowing a few hours ago and the snow fall was increasing by hour and it didn't make the chase on their target any easier. They had been searching for the man for hours now, but he seemed to have disappeared. Considering the circumstances she wasn't supposed to help, but this case was special. It was her mistake the man was out there, killing people and she had to do her best to stop him or otherwise it would haunt for the rest of her life. With the gun in her hands, she sneaked across the yard, rushing form corner to corner, listening, waiting... he was out there somewhere._

_All of the sudden she heard steps behind her. She turned quickly, but he was faster. She faced the black hole of a barrel that was pointed at her forehead. There was no reason to look at the man's face. She already knew who it was. _

"_There you are," he said hoarsely."Bitch."_

"_You know you won't get away when you shoot me," she said as composed as possible. _

"_No, but it would be more than satisfying you blow off your beautiful little head." _

"_Then what are you waiting for?" _

_He smiled and suddenly the gun vanished and she felt a burning pain on her face, as he brutally hit her. The force behind the slap took her breath away and her turned her stomach. Everything around her turned black and she struggled, hit the wall behind her, lost her balance. The gun fell out of her hands, ended up in the snow. Abusing her instability he grabbed her hair and threw her on the hard, cold ground. She felt the snow on her face and felt the warm blood running out of her nose. So this was it. She had to die. Had to die before she had given birth to her first child and before she had achieved anything her father, a highly decorated marine, would be proud of. _

"_A pity I don't have enough time to teach you how a lousy whore like you should treat a man."_

_With a husky laughter he pressed the gun on the back of her head and pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes, prayed and then she heard the shot. _

~tbc~_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken – Chapter 5**

Hotch closed the door to the apartment and turned to Prentiss, who was leaning against the wall, obviously growing tired of waiting for information or at least some kind of attention.

"Hey," he greeted her, knowing she had questions, he couldn't answer directly.

"Can you actually tell me what is going on here?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, not everything, but I need you to stay here. Rossi can't leave this place.. not to mention Strauss."

"You know nobody will stop her, if she really wants to go," Prentiss countered, unhappily.

"I know, but I hope Dave can keep her in line."

"Is it true it was his gun?"

Hotch nodded darkly, "Yes. His is missing. I assume it's somebody who wants to get back at both of them for something that happened in the past. He knows them, he knows how and where to hit them. I just don't know where exactly he want to take it, but sooner or later he'll contact us."

"Someone from their past?" Prentiss asked puzzled.

Again Hotch nodded. "That's everything we have. Anyway, I'm going to the office now. Officially, we don't know a thing about the gun... I hope we can keep that under the rug till tomorrow. I'll tell JJ to make sure in front of the press, we blame the guy who tried to kill the Commissioner."

"All right," Prentiss nodded, but it was obvious she had a hard time to fully understand Hotchner. "What about the rest of the family? They'll arrive around lunch time."

"They all will receive protection... Morgan will have to help me with the arrangements. Maybe the killer will focus on them as well. I have to go now," then he with a small smile. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Prentiss remarked dryly. "But I'm not sure, it's safe for me to go back in there... the apartment is similar to a battle field. I mean it's easy not to get along with her, but these two actually hate each other! It's scary."

Hotch cleared his throat,"I'm not sure, if hate is the most fitting description for their relationship, but it's for sure an unusual one. I see you later." He patted her shoulder and left. Prentiss returned to her position at the wall, deciding she was of better help when she stayed outside the apartment.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eris said coolly. She was so tired of everything right now. Tired of him and his constant presence, his physical nearness. It bothered her that he was still with her in the stupid, sticky apartment, because with him around she wouldn't be able to forget what she had done. Every time she looked at him she remembered him, his scent, his hands, his mouth... how much she had wanted him, despite everything they had done to each other. If he would just go, she could move on and concentrate on Adam and her children, but he stayed, had to, because they were in this together. She was trapped with him in this friggin hole and in an impossible nightmare.

"Of course, you do," Rossi returned and passed a cup of fresh coffee over the table. They sat in the small kitchen of the apartment. It was after 5 a m outside another cloudy morning promised a lot more of the rain from last night.

"No, I don't," she insisted, before she sipped her coffee.

He watched her closely as her face grimaced with disgust. "That's rat poison, not coffee," she complaint.

"Get used to it, because you're staying here for some time," he made a toast.

"I don't think so."

"You heard Hotch. If the guy is really after you, you'll hardly go back home and wait for him to get you."

"Are you my superior now? Are you making my decisions?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sometimes you need somebody behind you who kicks your well-formed butt and tells you what's best for you... and now I'm telling you to stay here, until we know who killed your husband..." he paused and eyed her, "Or until Shepperd fires the two of us for doing it on government property."

What followed was a uncomfortable silence. He had gone too far. He should have known better than to bring this subject up again, but it had just slipped his mouth. As always she provoked the worse part of him and he still hadn't found a way to resist the need to hurt or belittle her. Maybe he did it to fight the compassion and the wish to protect her that awoke in him every time he looked at her. He didn't want to feel anything for her, because he was sure she didn't want to care for him either.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" she asked, visibly hurt.

"No, I don't think it's funny. Actually, it's quite absurd."

"It's scary," she whispered, staring and clinging to her cup, as if her life depended on it.

"Listen, Erin," he sighed, "We have to talk about something."

"No, we don't!" she shook her head and rose quickly. "I have no intention to talk about it again."

"I'm not talking about us," he said, wondering why he had used the term "us". There was no "us". There was she and he was there, parted by life, work and fate. "I'm talking about an old friend of ours."

She stopped in the doorway and turned, facing him. "Who?"

"There's just one person in this world you could try to get back at us..." he hinted.

"And that is?" she asked, the arms crossed over her chest.

"The one and only time we worked a case together was in 1986..."

"Oh please, David!" Erin sighed. "This isn't x-files and not one of your books! There's no way the whole thing is connected to Neil Dolan!"

"Why not?" he asked, ready to start another argument.

"Because he's dead... his dead eyes had stared into mine the day he got killed. There's no doubt he's dead." She returned to the table and to her coffee.

"I know he's dead, but considering our past with him, we should keep it in mind."

She scoffed, "That he's alive and trying to take revenge on us? Neil Dolan was a freak... he didn't plan his crimes... he just ran around and shot other people. As you and Hotchner always say... he hardly fits the profile. The man who shot Adam planned this. He was a professional..."

"I'm aware of that," he snapped and pulled out his cell phone. "But before he snapped Dolan was a professional as well, wasn't he?"

"And what are you doing now?"

"I'll call Garcia and tell her to do some research."

"Forget it, she won't find anything in the records..." she snapped, after another sip of coffee.

He stopped dialing and looked up to her, "And why's that?"

"The bureau kept no record of the case... actually, we even locked his personal records. She doesn't have access to these kind of files," she shrugged, sounding almost sheepishly.

"Why did you do that?" Rossi asked, alarmed.

"Image... fear... pick what you like. The bureau never admits mistakes."

"And you've perfectly adjusted to that habit," he concluded, coldly. She crooked her eyebrow. "And you ran away and came back... that's a detour, nothing more."

"But I didn't come back to play boss. I want to solve crimes... I want to help."

"And to get new material for your next book," she gave him a long look and bent a little forward. "You think I do this job to prove myself, but what is it, what you do at the end of the day?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "You write down your cases and your analysis and then you go and publish it... you do book tours and lectures... you bed your editor and perhaps half of the booksellers you meet on these tours and for what? What is it that makes you want to prove to yourself? Is it the fear of dying alone or just your ego? Because Agent Rossi needs to prove he's still the reason the world goes round?"

He stared at her, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"I think you're wrong about Garcia," he said, ignoring her verbal assault and started again dialing Garcia's number, "She can track down any kind of information, even the hidden ones."

* * *

"Did you get the name?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"Yes, Sir," Garcia answered. "Neil Dolan... and you're sure he was a member of the FBI?"

"Absolutely... he died in 1986, left a wife as far as I know, no children."

For some time Rossi heard nothing but the sound of fingers hastening over a keyboard. "This will take some... I need to hack myself into the database..." she paused again and then she asked, "The guy wasn't exactly a role model, right?"

"No, he wasn't," Rossi answered. "Please, hurry."

"I'll do my best, Sir. Over and out."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Erin said. He turned and saw she had followed him into the living room.

"And why is that so?"

"Because it's impossible! The man's dead. You killed him, remember?"

He swallowed and then he nodded. "I do remember it." His throat was tight, as their eyes met across the room. He remembered the night vividly. The cold, the snow, the blood and her fragile figure on the ground.

"And you regret it, don't you?" she asked, bitterly. "I don't want to know how often you asked yourself why you didn't pulled the trigger a few seconds later... could have spared you a lot."

"Don't be stupid!" he said, hurtfully and then he started shouting, "Why should I want you to be dead? You're a pain in the ass 90 percent of the time, but I've never regretted that I saved your life... or your child's life! If you think so low of me, I know you even less than I thought!"

Again this unbearable tension between them filled the room and took their breaths away. Both stared at each other, unsure whether to battle it out, risking to worsen the situation or to give up, hoping to live and let live.

In the end she was the one, who spoke, "I'm sorry, this was uncalled for."

"It was," he agreed quickly, but without aggression in his voice.

"It's just..." she drew a deep breath, but didn't continue. He saw her chest heaving and lowering heavily.

"Just what, Erin?" He moved slowly toward her, closing the distance between them. She was trembling, the walls she had erected around herself were close to break down, though she still tried not to lose it completely.

"I don't know, if I can stand myself right now... Why Adam? Why him? I don't understand this... I'm not even sure any of this is real. I'm still waiting to wake up, but nothing happens..."

As he approached her, he just looked at her, without knowing what to do. Tears ran unchecked down her face and he still didn't know, if he should give in and embrace her, as his instincts were telling him or keeping his distance, without risking to become even more attached to her.

"Come here," he whispered hoarsely and pulled her into his embrace.

She didn't offer an resistance, as he held her closely, her head leaning against his shoulder. He tightened his embrace when he realized she wouldn't pull away and placed a kiss on the top of her head, knowing right now there were no words that could help her healing.

~~tbc~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken - Chapter 6**

Just as he entered the BAU, Hotch's cell phone started ringing. A quick glance told him it was Garcia. "I'm already in the building," he said, instead of greeting her.

"That's good, because you have to see this. Believe me, it's another first!"

"I'm on my way!" He entered the elevator and pushed the button. He used the few seconds the ride gave him to take a little break. He hadn't slept all night and he had a bad feeling lurking in his stomach that something much bigger was hiding behind the story of Adam Strauss's violent death. He also had no idea how long he could keep the video and the fact it was Rossi's gun that killed Strauss a secret. Sooner or later he had to inform Shepperd and then all the hell would break loose. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if the video and the news that Dave's gun was used to kill Strauss would become common knowledge.

"What do you have?" he asked, as he entered her room. Garcia turned large-scaled on her chair and faced him with weary eyes. "Let me first tell you that it's been one of the most disturbing and..." she paused, "Awful nights of my life!"

"I can imagine that, but Adam Strauss and a few other people have the very same problem."

"Oh, yes," she rolled her eyes. "I can imagine. How's Rossi?"

"Alive." Dry.

"I know, he called me some time ago, because he wanted me to check on a guy named Neil Dolan. According to him Dolan was a FBI agent, but one without records."

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "He didn't mention him to me. What did you find out?"

"It wasn't easy, but Kevin helped. The FBI proved that they can really hide information if they want to and I'm not we found everything we need to know. The file was better locked than the supplies orders for the White House. Anyway.." Garcia handed him a file. "Very nasty the whole thing... I suggest you ask our mother hen for details."

"Strauss?" Hotch asked, all curious now and opened the file. His eyes roamed the lines quickly while Garcia continued talking. "She and Rossi were involved in the whole mess... I guess it was the first time" she shuttered and added, "And until Friday night the last time they agreed on something."

"1986..." Hotch mumbled absent mindedly. "Why does that ring a bell?"

"It was pretty much the beginning of the BAU," Garcia shrugged. "A rough start."

"Anyway... I need to talk to Rossi and quick. Any indication that someone has tried to hack our system?"

"So far not... Kevin and I are working on that, but..." she clicked her tongue. "We can block the access to each account of the FBI... we can even shut down the whole communication system of the FBI, if we want... that way no one has access to his or her emails or any other service that needs the support of the wonderful world wide web" she suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"But as a result a lot of people would ask a lot of question. Can't you try anything more subtle?" Hotch asked.

"If you want me to..."

"I want you to," he said firmly, "Oh and..."

"Kevin doesn't know a thing," Garcia informed him quickly, before Hotch could say a word.

"Good..." he sighed, made a decision and then he added, "Garcia, the problem is, as soon as the video is online, it's out there forever. It'll haunt Rossi, Strauss and their families for the rest of their lives... we can't let that happen, do you understand me?"

Garcia's face lost its smile and she nodded, now all serious,"As a first receiving end of the mentioned evidence I fully understand."

"What bothers me is that the guy probably won't go online before tomorrow morning."

"But as soon as he sends the video, we can trace him."

"Yes, but what will happen if that won't matter to him anymore?"

* * *

"Last year Adam had an affair," Erin explained tonelessly. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, maybe to protect herself from the cold, maybe to protect herself. He couldn't tell. He stood next to her, maybe one meter away and was just watching her. As expected it hadn't taken her too long to free herself out of his embrace. She wasn't the one to lean on someone for much longer than a few heartbeats, but she seemed stronger now, collected and calm.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. He really was. He had a certain idea what fidelity meant to her and he could imagine Adam cheating on her had hit her deeply.

"I knew it from the very first day, but I couldn't bring myself to confront him. Later when he told me, after it was over, he said how sorry he was and how much he regretted it."

"Who was she?"

"Who said it was a woman?" she asked, facing him openly. Her clear eyes pierced him, revealing how much she needed to get rid this off her chest. "My first instinct was to run away from him as fast as I could, but then I just stayed, hoping he would tell me what he wanted to do with the rest of his life."

"Well, he didn't leave you," David said, while he still tried to recover from the shock.

She shook her head. "He said his love for this family was bigger than his love for that man and that he wanted to stay." she sighed. "Kathy, our youngest, moved out last year... there was no reason for him to stay with me for the rest of his life and I've spent the last year waiting for the day when he would admit it. It was over."

"I'm sure he loved you." He didn't know from where in his heart he took the freedom to say it, but from experience he could say, that he had never stopped caring for a person he once had been close to. None of his marriages had lasted more than 5 years and he still cared for each of the three Mrs. Rossis, though he had started to understand that he most of the time he had mistaken lust for love and since Adam Strauss hadn't left his wife, he assumed he had had a lot of maybe unresolved feelings left for his wife. What did a man have to feel for woman who had given birth to his children? He could only try to understand how troubled that man had had to be in the last months of his life.

"I know he did," she said wearily, "Yet, I wasn't what he really wanted."

"Do your children know?"

"Of course not and I see no reason why I should tell them now. There's no need to shake up their world, because their parents didn't know what they wanted. I just wished I had told him to go and do whatever his heart told him. I'll add it to my top five of regrets."

He watched her closely, suddenly amazed by her understanding for her husband. "So why do you feel so guilty for this one night you spent with me, when you knew your marriage was already over? Do I deserve another place in your list?"

She grinned humorlessly, "You're on top of the list... because it wasn't what I wanted..."

"You mean, you didn't want to fall for _me_..." he corrected her.

"No... I wish it had been anyone but you."

He moved toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He established eye contact with her and squeezed her shoulders. "If it helps... The feeling is absolutely mutual."

He felt her tensed muscles relaxing under his ministrations and smiled at her. "Once this is over, you should get some rest," he said worried.

"Once this is over I'll have to think of the rest of my life. I was serious, when I said I would leave the FBI."

"Just because of me?" he asked, surprised.

She crooked her eyebrow. "Since when is humility one of your virtues?"

"From time to time it is..." he mused. "I want you to think about this again, when you're ready to make such an important decision. Right now you're surrounded by terror and death... it's not a moment to decide anything."

He could feel the warmth of her body through the soft fabric of her sweater, witnessed the movement of her chest as her lungs filled with air and set it free again. Without realizing what he was actually doing he leaned closer against her, his hand started moving and his thumb caressed her neck, felt her pulse. Her breath fastened, she started trembling, but no word escaped her lips.

Her mouth felt dry and though she knew she should tell him to step back, she couldn't. His nearness overwhelmed her and for one second she even forgot why she was in the apartment. All that mattered was his touch and what it caused within her stomach and how fastened her heartbeat.

"David..." her voice was thin, high, full of fear.

His other hand sneaked up, cupping her cheek, caressing it with a tenderness she hadn't experienced from him so far. If she didn't stop him now, she was lost. If he kissed her now, there would be no way to escape from him again.

The cell phone on the coffee table started beeping. "That's mine," she whispered and broke free him. "Saved by the bell," he mumbled, rubbing his face. What was he thinking? Hell, what was he doing?

"No..."

He turned and watched her as her flushed cheeks turned pale. "No..." she whispered again, staring at the small screen.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed and crossed the room with quick steps. She gave him her cell phone. The screen showed the photograph of a young, blond woman and underneath a short text message.

"_Are you sure, she's safe?" _

"Who is that?" he asked breathless.

"It's Laura... my oldest," she said, blind panic coloring her voice. "She's supposed to be on her way to Quantico..." and then she asked what he was thinking. "Do you think he has her?"

"Is she the one you were pregnant with back then?"

"When Dolan was shot? Yes... Oh God, David..." she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Garcia can track this," he said, already dialing her number. He rushed to the apartment door. "Prentiss!" he yelled while he waited for Garcia to answer the call. He opened the door, but there was no Emily Prentiss waiting in the hallway.

"Emily?" he yelled, but didn't get any answer.

"Yes, Boss." He heard Garcia's voice speaking to him, but he couldn't return the greeting. He saw a shoe lying on the floor and a heartbeat later he saw the feet of a person. Recognizing the pants Prentiss had been wearing all night, he was about to shout "Federal Agent down" as he felt the barrel of a gun at his neck. The apartment door fell shut in its lock. "Hey, Agent Rossi... what's going on?" Garcia asked again.

"Tell her you don't need her anymore." The order was clear and understandable, as was Rossi's reaction to it.

"Forget Garcia, I'll call you later."

"Give me the cell phone." The man in his back ordered calmly. Rossi closed it and handed it over his shoulder. In the corner of his eye he saw black leather gloves. Unsure if he had heard the voice before, Rossi tried to buy time. Outside the apartment house stood a car with agents that were supposed to observe the house. How could the man get inside without being seen. Damn, the FBI owned the building. There were no unlocked back doors or open windows that he could have used to steal himself inside.

"Is she dead?" he asked, pointing at Prentiss.

"You'll never find out. And now join me inside. Erin is waiting for us."

**~tbc~**

**Thanks again to everyone who takes his/her time to comment, review and alert this story. I truly appreciate your input and your encouragement!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Here we go again. Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!_

**Broken - Chapter 7**

"So let me repeat this," Reid resumed, massaging his nose. "When the BAU was founded, there weren't just three agents in the team but four... and the FBI decided to forget about the 4th man after he snapped and started to kill off the suspects? That's kind of weird..."

"That's the short version of the secret report Garcia found," Hotch answered and sank on the chair next to Reid's. On the screen the face of a man in his early thirties appeared. "Neil Dolan," Hotch explained. "Killed in 1986. Apparently Rossi thinks the death of Adam Strauss is connected to this cold case. If the information in the report that Chief Strauss and Dave signed 24 years ago are correct, then Neil Dolan wasn't a profiler. He was an agent of the bureau that was added to the BAU to assist the profilers. The BAU was till an experiment back then. After a few months of successful cooperation Dolan had to shot an UnSub, because otherwise he had killed a child... apparently that was a catalyst for series of unjustified killings – even of suspects that turned out to be innocent. As soon as it became evident that Dolan killed them on purpose, Strauss put a stop on the situation and suspended him – Dave agreed, Dolan not. He disappeared, but kept following his old team, just as he continued to kill UnSubs. It's also reported that he threatened both Strauss and Rossi after they had suspended him. Letters, dead animals... One day, Rossi and the others got a hint from someone how had seen Dolan and decided to trap him. The operation almost went wrong and Rossi had to kill him, before Dolan could shoot Strauss. End of the story."

"But how is this connected to Adam Strauss?"

"According to Rossi there's just one person who could have a motive to destroy Strauss and him. Dolan is the only connection between them."

"But Dolan is dead," Reid reminded Hotch.

"That's the one thing that doesn't quite square," Hotch admitted. "But since Dave is convinced of this connection Garcia is tracking down more information about Dolan and his family. Maybe we've overlooked something."

* * *

"Who are you?" Strauss asked, cold glitter possessing her eyes.

"But you know that," the man holding at the back of Rossi's neck said. "From what I could find out, your people are close to answer that question as well, but for the time being I'm Special Agent Landon, Shepperd's loyal supporter in a world of traitors."

"Shepperd is a bigger idiot than I thought when he trusts you." Rossi spat. "But there's no way, you'll get away with this."

"We'll see who gets away and who won't."

"Where's my daughter?" Erin asked the one and only question on her mind, ever since she had received the strange message on her cell phone.

"As long as you play along, she's fine."

"I don't believe you... she's on her flight from London to Washington... otherwise my people had informed me. You don't have her!"

The man established eye contact with her. She knew those eyes and they still made her feel helpless and scared, but in this case not for her own life. Everybody she knew and cared for was in danger.

"He's just playing you," Rossi said, disgusted. "He has access to every information that's related to this case. He knows where your children are and when they will arrive, but that doesn't mean he can harm them. Hotch will protect them."

"Are you sure Agent Hotchner's concern is as genuine as you make it sound? After all, you did the same to him, as to my father. Hotchner and my father wanted justice and you haunt them, because they kill off the deceases that poison the world. If I were Hotchner I couldn't care less about your safety or your children."

"You can't compare Agent Hotchner to your father," Erin said. "Agent Hotchner killed Foyet in self defense. Your father killed for pleasure, just as you do!"

"Careful!" he said, pressing the gun deeper into Rossi's neck. "Or do you want me to kill him right now?"

"You know, if you kill me now, your great plan will go to hell," Rossi reminded him. "It'll go anyway, but if you kill me or her right now, it'll alarm the agents outside and then you won't have a chance to escape."

"That's the reason we'll go for a ride now... too many people around. You'll listen to me now and do what I say. Otherwise you'll share the fate of your fellow agent in the hallway."

A cellphone rang. Landon reached into his pocket and took the call.

"Director Shepperd. Yes, I'm here..."

* * *

Hotch stared surprised at the display of his cell phone. It occurred only once a year, the Director himself was calling him. In general Shepperd preferred to let Strauss do the dirty work while he watched them all from the sideline. What could he want now? Hotch doubted it was anything good.

"Director," Hotch greeted him formally.

"Aaron, I'm glad I could reach you."

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Hotch asked.

"I just received a piece of information that worries me deeply, Aaron," Shepperd said, though his voice didn't sound concerned at all.

"Is it true that the weapon that was used to kill Adam Strauss belongs to Agent Rossi?"

Fuck.

"Yes, Sir, but..."

"In this case, it's not wise to leave this case in the hands of the BAU. I'll pass it to another team. One that is less... involved."

"Agent Rossi has nothing to do with the murder of Adam Strauss. Chief Strauss saw the killer and can testify it wasn't David Rossi."

Shepperd chuckled, "Well, considering certain circumstances of this case, we can't count on Erin Strauss and her honesty. Rossi is a suspect and since you didn't arrest him, someone else will."

Double fuck.

"It's my final word. Your team will drop the case, as well as the protection of the Strauss family. I've already informed Agent Landon. He's taken over."

"But, Sir..."

The line was dead. Annoyed, Hotch turned to Reid.

"The Director demands we drop the case. He knows it was Rossi's gun."

"And now?" Reid asked.

"No idea... Landon will take over."

"Landon. Who's Landon?" Reid asked, puzzled by the name.

"One of Shepperd's water boys. Strauss thinks Shepperd wants to replace her with him sooner or later and maybe that's the opportunity he's waited for."

Reid wrinkled his forehead. "Landon... Neil Dolan..." he mused, then he picked up the phone and called Garcia.

"I think I have an idea... Garcia? Can you check something for me?"

Hotch watched Reid, comprehending his flow of thoughts. Then his cell phone rang again.

"Prentiss," he mumbled, taking the call. "Prentiss?" he asked, when he didn't get an answer. "Emily?" he barked, again without success. "Emily, are you all right?" Then he heard a low moan and decided to dismiss Shepperd's order completely.

"Reid, I'll get Morgan and we'll go to the apartment. You try to find out more about Dolan!"

* * *

As Hotch and Morgan were leaving the elevator and running towards the SUV in the parking lot, Hotch barked orders into his cell phone.

"Agent Miller, I want you to go into the house immediately. Check on Prentiss and the others. We're on our way."

"What do you mean... you didn't check... stay where you are and search for Prentiss!"

"What happened?" Morgan asked. They were reaching the car, tearing the doors open.

"Apparently Landon has taken Rossi and Strauss with him, said he had his orders from Shepperd. Apparently he has arrested Rossi and took him and Strauss with him to interrogate them."

"Damn it!" Morgan shook his head.

Hotch started the car. "Yes, and they didn't even wonder why Prentiss is still in the building when the three of them left. Clowns!"

"You think he kidnapped them?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong about the way he has taken over this case and certainly do not believe he is about to interrogate them!"

* * *

Rossi had to drive. With his hands at the steering wheel and the gun in Landon's hand pressed at Erin's head, he had no chance to overwhelm Landon who sat behind them.

"Turn right," Landon ordered as they reached a lonely cross road. "But I'm sure you know the way by heart. You remember the place, don't you?"

His free hand lay around Erin's neck and she swallowed hard, as his fingers started applying pressure to her throat. She felt as sick as she did back then, when Neil Dolan had held a gun against her head and just as helpless. Neither of them had a gun and before Hotchner and the others would have figured out what was going on, he had probably already killed them.

"You know," Landon mused. "When I was sixteen I started reading my father's diaries. My mother kept them and after she was dead, I decided to get to know who my father was. Did you know he liked you? Actually he wrote, he thought he could die after he got into your pants just once..."

"Shut up!" Rossi spat. Landon ignored him. "But that was before you kicked him out for doing what should have been your job. In the end he hated you... did you know that?"

"I had a certain idea," Eric said, visibly uncomfortable with the way he was touching her neck.

"Take your hands off her!" Rossi warned him again. "Otherwise this car will end in the ditch!" To underline his intention he tore the steering wheel around and headed toward a tree.

"Stop it!" Landon yelled and Rossi obeyed, watching him in the rear mirror.

He just hoped he was right and counted on what he could read from the man's behavior. He had a plan and he wanted to finish it whatever it took. He couldn't kill them now, not before they had reached their final destination.

Slowly, too slowly for Rossi's taste, Landon released Erin's neck. She coughed and placed her hand protectively around her throat.

"Drive faster," Landon commanded and Rossi obliged. The ride would take some time. He knew where they were going. He was driving them to their own execution. That's what it was. A fucking execution.

_**~tbc~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken 8**

Hotch and Morgan entered the apartment with their guns ready. Aside from the one apartment the FBI used to occupy, the house was deserted. The other flats were usually locked and unused. Aside from the feeling that something had to be very wrong around there, everything appeared the same as always.

Hotch gave Morgan a silent sign and together they efficiently sneaked upstairs until the reached the penultimate landing that lead to the corridor where the apartment was located. Pressed against the wall, Hotch risked a glance around the corner. He saw Prentiss laying on the floor. Her eyes were open, she didn't move.

After he was sure they were at least alone in the hallway, Hotch rushed to her while Morgan ran to the open apartment door.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, as checked out Emily's chest wound.

"It... was... agent...," she managed to whisper.

"Maybe Landon?" Hotch asked, while pulling out his cell phone.

Emily nodded. "Rossi... Strauss... gone."

"I know. Don't speak. Federal agent down. I need an ambulance!" He yelled into his cell.

"The apartment is empty," Morgan said, as he came back. "But I found this!" he gave Hotch a cell phone. "Must belong to Strauss. Rossi's lay on the floor. Look at the photo!"

Then Morgan sank down next to Prentiss and took her hand. "You'll be fine!" He told her with an encouraging smile. "There's nothing that you can't take, Emily."

Hotch looked at the photo on the small screen. "That's one of Chief Strauss's daughter..." he tried to remember the pictures in Erin's office, attempting to say which one exactly the woman on the screen was. "I assume it's her oldest," he finally said. "She's supposed to arrive in one hour," Morgan said. "We've send a group of agents to each gate where on the Strauss kids arrives."

"I want you to be present, when Laura Strauss arrives. Maybe Landon has arranged something we can't estimate by now. Also try and check on the siblings!"

"I still don't get why's doing this," Morgan shook his head. "And where the hell did he take Rossi and Strauss?"

"That's the million dollar question. I hope Reid and Garcia have found out more by now!"

* * *

When Rossi stopped the car, it had become late afternoon. It had been a dark, spooky day and soon there would be nothing but darkness around them. Landon had been right, Rossi knew the place. The abandoned building, the broken windows, the perdition of the whole place. He remembered it all and he was sure, Erin did as well.

He turned to face Erin who hadn't spoken since Landon had released her throat.

"And now?" Rossi asked the rear mirror. "We're here."

"You're wrong," Landon answered. "We're almost there. Get out of the car!" he ordered, pressing the gun against Erin's temple. She didn't even shiver and David hoped she was just playing tougher than she was and not giving up. "But remember one wrong move and her brain is sushi!"

* * *

"Garcia, talk to me!" Hotch said, as he sat in the car.

"How's Emily?" she asked instead.

"In Hospital and she'll make it. I sent JJ to look after her. Tell me you and Reid found something!"

"Well, we did...First of all, despite the information Rossi had, Neil Dolan had a child. A boy that was born after Dolan was killed. The mother never remarried and raised him on her own until she died when he was 16. Until then he had been role model for his fellow class mates and he got a scholarship for college. After the death of his mother the boy started to act strangely. He was arrested for robbery and illegal gun possession, after he got out we lost his traces. He just vanished from the face of the earth, so to speak."

"I see. Is there any chance..."

"Yes, there is," Reid's voice interrupted him. "The son of Neil Dolan was named after his dead father. Theresa Dolan baptized her son Neil Dolan Jr. and N. Dolan is the anagram of Landon. Landon joined the FBI a few years ago and Shepperd made him his puppy a few months ago after Strauss closed the inquiry of Foyet's death. But we can't say if Shepperd has any idea who Landon really is or if he picked him by accident. According to his personal records Landon studied Criminal Law, is part of an organization that fights to reinstall the death penalty in every state of the United States and he was often present during executions. We also read Rossi's report... the way Dolan attempted to kill Strauss was meant as some kind of execution."

"So if Landon is Dolan's son, he plans to take revenge on Strauss and Rossi, because in his opinion, they are responsible for his death. Where did Rossi shot Landon?" Hotch asked.

"Just a second... according to Rossi's report Dolan had been hiding in an abandoned slaughterhouse outside Fairfax... spooky place and Dolan had been born in Fairfax in 1959."

"Does it still exist?" Hotch asked.

"Yes..." Garcia answered slowly. "Must be a ruin now... I'll send you the coordinates."

"Good. Reid, I need a team out there as soon as possible. Choose only people you trust. Landon seems to work alone, but maybe Shepperd is involved in this. We can't know if there isn't a connection between them."

"Should I check Shepperd's...?" Garcia started, but was interrupted by Hotch.

"Garcia!"

"All right, Sir. Forget I ever asked."

* * *

Rossi watched Landon checking his watch. The young man was nervous, pacing the large inner courtyard of the old building. The place was covered with grass, weeds and mud. 24 years ago Landon had hidden somewhere in building, waiting for them, armed, and ready to kill. If his son was about to repeat his father's plan to trap and kill those people that were in his opinion to blame for him losing his profession and his life, there was just one thing missing.

"Where's the snow?" Erin whispered next to Rossi. Landon had handcuffed them together in order to keep them together. Landon, though several meters away from them, observed them carefully in the light of his flash light. They stood in the middle of courtyard. If they started running to escape, he would shoot them immediately, because the next walls where they could hide where too far away. It was a damn trap. Like a deserted island in the middle of the ocean.

"Snow?" Rossi asked back.

"Yes... it was snowing the night we found him here... if he's staging this like his father's death, why didn't he wait for snow?"

"I don't know..." She was right. There had to be a reason for the way this was playing out right now. Landon was obviously a careful planner; he had a strategy. What had kept him from waiting for a night with snow to fulfill his devious plan?

"Hey Dolan," Rossi yelled. "What are we doing here? Can't decide what you want to do with us?"

"It's not time yet," Landon yelled back.

"Time for what? You know our people are on their way... the longer you wait, the bigger is the risk of losing control."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes, I do... you want to fulfill your father's dream of killing those who ruined his life, but you know, there's no way to turn back time. It won't bring your father back to life and you'll end up in the death chamber for killing two FBI agents... or three if Agent Prentiss should be dead as well!"

"Shut up!" Landon yelled, now more aggressive and louder.

"And your great plan of exposing Strauss and me will fail as well. I know that video of yours will never reach the FBI."

The statement caused Landon to laugh. Blinding Rossi, he asked. "What if it already has?"

"What do you mean with that?" Rossi asked suspiciously.

"Only because I said the video would reach the FBI on Monday just because I wanted your people to believe, they had enough time... I'm pretty sure, Agent Garcia will shut down the slots on Monday morning... unknowing the video is already in the system. There's no way your people can keep it back. But why do you care? You'll be dead." Landon had approached them. "Your children will possibly care that their mother is a whore, but if you're lucky their grief is bigger."

"You're just as sick as your father was," Erin spat at him. "He only saw what he wanted to see... just like you. You think your father was a hero? Believe me, he wasn't. He was a killer. A sick killer! Nothing more!"

The back of his hand hit her so hard that she stopped breathing and the pain erased every rational thought. He had used the hand in which he held the gun; the barrel would have hit David's head, if he hadn't pulled back. Erin fell against David who did his best to stabilize her before they both fell down.

"Stop it! David yelled, as Landon made again a move forward. Landon stopped indeed.

"Tell her to shut up then!"

"Are you all right?" David asked Erin who nodded slowly, and touched her burning cheek.

"I think you're wrong, Erin... there's one difference between Landon and his father," he said with studied casualness while his eyes roamed her face, checking for marks. "His father was a man... he's just an angry boy who likes to hit beautiful women... who likes watching them having sex with real men."

"What do you mean with that?" Landon yelled, rising his gun to Rossi's head.

"When your father and I had a problem, we went outside and dealt with it like grown men. He didn't need a gun to force someone to do what he wanted, but of course that was before he snapped."

"He didn't snap!"

"No?" Rossi raised his eyebrows. It was almost dark. Sooner or later, Landon would start with his little act, but Rossi couldn't remember the exact time of Neil Dolan's death. For the last 24 years he had tried to forget everything about Dolan and his crimes.

"You only say that, because you want me to take off the handcuffs!"

"Only a coward hides behind his gun... or tries to shoot a defenseless person. Are you a coward?" Rossi asked calmly. Landon checked his watch, looked around, frantically, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Inside the building!" He ordered, pointing his gun at the dark, abandoned walls.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Because I'll tie her up in there... when you lose the fight she's the next to die!"

"No!" Erin yelled, as David started moving. "You won't get into a fistfight with him!"

Rossi grabbed her elbow, moving faster to have more room to talk. "That's the only way at least one of us can survive... Hotchner and the others can't be far..." he whispered. "I just have to keep him busy for a while."

"Are you insane?" she stopped and he bumped into her. "He's younger than you, stronger... what if he..." Even through the darkness he saw the fear glittering in her eyes, not for herself, but for him. It left him more defenseless than her words could. "It's the only way, Erin..."

"Hey!" Landon yelled. "Move forward. You can tell him Goodbye later!"

Opening an old, creaking metal coated door, Rossi and Erin entered the building. An awful smell he couldn't even name reached his nose. The light of the pocket lamp searched the room and detected the reason for the bad smell. A couple of rotten, disemboweled animals, deers, pigs and cows, hang at the ceiling.

"For heaven's sake," she mumbled, holding a hand in front of her mouth. She hadn't eaten all day and now her stomach was going wild.

"Move on!" Landon ordered, while he still had to orientate himself.

"There are pipes at the wall," he said after a few moments. With the pocket lamp stuck under his arm Landon pulled out the small set of keys and threw them at Rossi.

"Open the handcuffs," Landon ordered. "And then handcuff her to a pipe... on her knees."

Pulling the trigger he watched as Rossi picked a pipe in the corner of the room. "Stop talking!" he barked when he saw Rossi kneeling next to Erin, leaning in, whispering something.

"Come here!" Rossi returned angrily. "I can't see a thing in this darkness!"

Landon crossed the room and pointed with the spot of the flashlight on a cross of pipes. Choosing the vertical one, Rossi handcuffed Erin so that she had to kneel on the floor and couldn't rose, because another horizontal pipe whose rail ended somewhere in the darkness let the handcuff stuck close to the ground.

"Hurry!" he said, and one second later Rossi fastened the handcuffs. "Give me the keys!"

Rossi returned the key and then he leaned forward to kiss Erin's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything."

"How cute!" Landon laughed. "Friday night you weren't so tender with her!"

"I wish you wouldn't do this," Erin whispered back, ignoring Landon. "It's our only chance."

Feeling how Landon pressed the barrel against his head, Rossi sighed and rose.

"Okay, boy, let's go outside."

"I'll be right back, Erin," Landon said sweetly. "And I'll be all yours then!"

"I can hardly wait."

* * *

"What are you we doing here?" Reid asked, as he and Garcia sneaked into Landon's office.

"Searching for something on his computer," Garcia answered.

"But..."

"Just check if the hallway is clear," she ordered, while she started the computer, hoping to find a copy of the video or other evidence for Landon's activities. "Password..." she mumbled. "Try Dolan," Reid suggested. "He's obsessed with his father."

"Touchdown! I love you Reid."

"Well, thanks."

Garcia's fingers rushed over the keyboard and after five uncomfortable minutes, in which Reid nervously peeked out of the door, she finally said, "All right. If the son of a bitch thinks he can beat Penelope Garcia he's in for a lesson. Reid... I need a few more minutes and a screwdriver."

"You need what?"

"A screwdriver... this baby is going to be disembowel like a goose for Christmas!"

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been kneeling in the darkness. It could have been a lifetime or just five minutes, but she definitely knew she couldn't stand the cold, the smell or the noises from outside anymore. The pipe she was tied to was a thin one, but it appeared to be in good shape, there were no sign of rust or anything else that indicated instability, yet she was sure David had picked this one for a reason.

Knowing she had to wait until she heard the two of them fighting she had tried to think about a way to free herself without making too much noise. After a few attempts of tearing the pipe with her hands she realized the task was impossible. She would make noise and she would risk to startle Landon, but it was her only chance. She couldn't rose from her position, but with her feet pressed against the wall, she pushed herself backwards, causing the pipe to move and creak. She waited, her heart raced, cold sweat covered her forehead, ran down her back. Then she heard someone yelling and didn't know if it was David or Landon. But she couldn't hear steps and so she waited. Then she heard the ugly sound of someone screaming in utter pain. Gaining all the strength she could mobilize she angled her knees again, pressed her feet against the wall, and pushed.

* * *

Rossi had known the idea of fist fighting Landon hadn't been the best one considering his age, but it had been a way to buy time, a way to destroy his idea of an execution and it had worked. He also could say that he wasn't holding up as badly as he or Erin had thought. Landon was nervous, made mistakes, but he was strong and had learned how to fight. The minute he would regain his confidence, he was beaten. David had no idea how long he could survive this and hoped his faith in Hotch and the others wasn't a wasted hope.

Landon had abandoned the gun and the flash light on the jacket, he had taken off earlier.

Rossi could see the gun, thought frantically about a way to get it, before Landon could kill him with his bare hands. When he had tied Erin to the pipe he had chosen one that she could possibly tear off all by herself, but he had to be realistic. It was possible she wouldn't have the physical strength to free herself.

He drew aside, avoiding Landon's right fist.

"A little off your game, aren't you?" he teased Landon, but instantly received the payback when Landon's left fist ended in his stomach. David wheezed, as the pain took possession of him. He sank on his knees and seconds later, Landon hit his fist into David's face. He fell back on the ground, gasping for air. Blood spread over his face and his clothes. If he wouldn't find a way to get up right now, he was dead. Landon bent over him, grabbing his chin with one hand.

"Before I finish you off, old man, just one question. How did it feel to receive a blow job from your superior?"

"I'm afraid you'll never know!"

Startled by Erin's voice behind him, Landon turned, only to see a long, fragmented piece of pipe toward his face. He screamed like a wounded animal when the pipe hit him and the blood splattered from his face. Rossi rolled away, as Erin hit Landon a second time, causing him to collapse on the ground.

She breathed heavily, as the pipe fell out of her hands. Without exactly understanding, whether she was more disgusted with Landon or with herself for what she did, she looked down on him for one last time, before she rushed to David who still lay on the ground.

"David? Are you all right?" she asked, helping him to turn on his back. Shocked to see the flood of blood out of his nose, she cupped his face. "Please, talk to me."

"Good idea to bring the pipe," he coughed.

"Wasn't that the plan?" she asked, searching his pockets for a handkerchief. As she found one, she gave it to him, avoiding to touch his nose "Here... I don't want to hurt you.

"There was a plan? Get the gun..." he mumbled. "You can never know..."

"Where is it?" she asked, still focused on his face.

"Over there..." he pointed where he believed the gun and the flashlight. "On his jacket."

Erin looked up, roaming the location. "I see it... stay where you are..." she rose, hastened over to the jacket, her back turned to Rossi and a not very unconscious Landon.

* * *

He was bleeding, but he didn't feel anything. There was no pain left. He got up from the ground, picked up the pipe and rushed over to Rossi who only heard his heavy steps. He lifted his head, saw Landon approaching him and angled his knee, ready to kick him.

He yelled Erin's name through the darkness and mentally prepared for the moment when the pipe would hit his head...

Only that it never did. There was the sound of a fired shot, then a death rattle and the dropping body. Landon ended next to Rossi and this time he was sure, Landon wouldn't get up again. The wound where his left eye was supposed to be spoke volumes.

In the distance he heard people yelling, and then he felt her hands on his face. They were cold, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered. They were alive.

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for everybody who reads, comments on and alerts this story! _

**Broken 9**

The erstwhile abandoned slaughterhouse ground had turned into a lively place that was crowded with working agents, forensic scientists, a lot of cars and several ambulances.

Hotchner had offered a freezing and shacking Erin Strauss his jacket while David sat in the ambulance where a paramedic took care of his injuries.

Erin was sitting in Hotchner's SUV, holding a cup of hot tea in her hands. Hotch stood next to her in the open door, talking on the phone with Garcia.

"Thanks, Garcia. Good work." He hung up.

"Seems our friend had planned to send the video from his computer at the bureau. He had timed the whole for..." he checked his watch. "More or less right now, but Garcia was faster."

"At least something," Erin said, clutching the cup even tighter. The only thing she really wanted after tonight was to forget, but she knew life wouldn't be so kind to her. She had lived with the memory of Dolan and his crimes deep inside of her for over two decades, and had unconsciously allowed him to manipulate her. Many decisions of hers had been a reaction to Dolan and his killings, and not to mention his attempt to kill her, and her unborn child. Forgetting wouldn't come easily.

A few meters away from the forensic team, carried a body bag with the corpse of Neil Dolan Jr. into a hearse. Hotch watched them and remarked, turned to Strauss.

"That was a good shot, considering the darkness out here."

"I thought it was time to return the favor," she said, pointing at Dave who just received a small patch to cover a cut over his eyebrow.

"I called Shepperd a few minutes ago," Hotch reported, without further comment. "He was quite surprised Landon was dead. He wants to see you as soon as possible."

"I can imagine that," she replied ironically. "But not tonight. He can wait..." She gave him a long look. "Tell me, Aaron..."

"Yes?"

"In case he'll put me through an inquiry, concerning Landon's death..."

"I'll tell him the truth... leaving out certain aspects that are too personal to end up on tape," he said, before she could finish her question.

"Thank you, Aaron. I appreciate that. I know I hardly deserve your loyalty."

"Never mind, Chief. The past shall be past. If you'll excuse me now... I'll go to see how Dave feels." He gave her his cell phone. "You should call your children. Agent Morgan made sure, they arrived safely."

* * *

"How are you?" Hotch asked, when he reached the ambulance.

"I've never been better," Dave replied groaning.

"In a few days he'll be in perfect shape again," the paramedic answered, applying on last patch on Rossi's nose. "You're lucky... it's not broken."

"How's Strauss?" Dave asked.

"Just a few bruises... and shaken. She's talking to her children now."

"They're fine?"

"Yes. Garcia found out Landon was in London a few weeks ago. I guess that was when he took the picture of Laura... just another way of torturing Strauss."

"Sneaky little bastard," Rossi groaned, when his upper arm made acquaintance with the needle of an injection.

"Tetanus."

"Strauss is a better shot than you," he commented dryly and groaned again, when the man pulled the needle out of his arm.

"Women are always the better shot. You can go now."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep him under surveillance for the night?" Hotch asked, as he took a closer look at Rossi's injuries.

"I told him to stay in the hospital over night," the paramedic shrugged. "But he prefers to impress the lady. Typical FBI agent, knows everything, survives everything until the white label with their name and time of death graces their big toe."

"In this case he'll have to stay home for a few days," Hotch said and helped Dave out of the ambulance.

"Don't treat me like an old man," Rossi warned him with a cracked smile. As they walked over the SUV, Rossi leaned into Hotch.

"Hotch, you need to do me a favor."

"What? Peppermint tea?"

"Nice try. It's a little more complicated than that. I need to see the Director. Tonight."

* * *

"I'm not sure, this is a good idea," Hotch said, as he stopped the car in the parking lot of the BAU Headquarter in Quantico. "Before we don't know how and if Shepperd is involved in this..."

"Hotch," Rossi raised his hand. "Let's face it... Shepperd is involved and I'm going to find out how. Erin and I almost lost our lives out there and I need to know why."

For a minute both men didn't speak. Finally it was Hotch who broke the silence. "You know why, don't you? With you and Strauss gone, it would be easy for Shepperd to dissolve the team if not the whole department. Money is tight and many people think all we do is playing fortuneteller and from time to time we're lucky and catch a bad guy."

"Something like that..." Rossi mused. "But it's not only that."

Believing to know what David was talking about, Hotch raised his eyebrow. "Strauss?"

"She saved my life out there. I owe her... I don't know."

"She told me, she had just returned the favor, and I honestly doubt she wants anyone else to fight her battles."

"No, but that's the way she operates. You know when we were younger things were much easier for us. Can you imagine there was a time when we didn't end up at each others throat every time we met?"

"Hardly."

"We were close back then... sometimes a little too close. Definitely too close, considering we were both already married at that time." Hotch didn't comment that, he just leaned into the seat, listening as Rossi walked down the memory lane.

"We didn't have an affair back then, but God knows we were close to cross that certain line more than once..." he grinned. "It goes without saying that she was the one who was strong enough to deny her feelings while I wanted her even more. I was so mad with her when she told me she was pregnant... I felt betrayed, but of course she had just done what we both had agreed on... moving on and living our lives. Some time later, after we had learned where Dolan was hiding, she insisted on going with us. She thought it was her fault that he could escape the first time and though I begged her to stay away, she didn't listen to me... And then after he was dead everything changed. She almost lost the baby and decided to get transferred to another unit... which was the best she could do. She started another career, succeeded as in anything she does, and a few years and a few children later she came back to the BAU, and became my superior. She had changed and so had I. I guess we silently agreed it was easier to hate each other rather than to admit that we had missed out on something."

"And it worked until this weekend."

"Yes, I guess that's the problem. I have no idea how deal with her or with myself. And now, if you'll excuse me..." he opened the door and slipped out. "I need to fight this little battle all by myself... could you borrow me your cell phone for half an hour?"

* * *

When Rossi entered the room, Shepperd's office was semi dark. The Director sat on his couch, his eyes focused on the screen of the laptop that stood on the coffee table in front of him. His fingers were rushing over the keyboard, he was visibly nervous and Dave realized with grim satisfaction what the reason for his uneasiness was. He had been right about Shepperd and he would kick the Director's ass for everything he and Erin had had to go through.

"Deleting your emails from Landon?" Rossi asked, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"David!" A faked smile appeared on his face. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. He cleared his throat and closed the laptop. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes, I think you know..." Rossi crossed the room, choosing the comfortable chair next to the couch. Glad to sit, because there wasn't a bone in his body that wasn't aching, he stretched his legs. "Dolan is dead and you need to cover your traces. It won't look good when it comes out that your personal slave was the man who killed Strauss's husband... and almost her, and me. Tell me... did you know who he was when you hired him or did you hire him because of who he was?"

"Excuse me? If you want to accuse me of..."

"Actually, I do... Strauss threatens you, doesn't she? Her mere presence in this building threatens you, because you know she's going to succeed you within the next year, if you don't redefine the use of BAU and other departments of the bureau... politics isn't what it's used to be... and a woman like her... good looking, successful, smart, a mother... they would love to see her in your place, because gender balance is everything these days. You need her gone or you'll be gone. And Dolan was the right man for the job, wasn't he?"

"He wasn't here to kill innocent people!" Shepperd hissed between clenched teeth. He wasn't smiling anymore. He eyed Rossi with genuine and mutual dislike.

"Maybe not, but he was here to throw dirt on her, wasn't he? Did you tell him to install a hidden camera in her office to find out if she was doing something illegal? Something that could help you to throw her out?"

The Director didn't answer. Leaning forward Rossi looked him in the eye. "You have a problem, Miles... spying on a Section Chief is one thing, but getting her killed..."

"I never wanted Dolan to kill anyone!" Shepperd shouted and rose. He paced the room. "Yes, I knew who he was and I knew he hated the two of you, but I never ordered him to kill. I just wanted him to find something that made it possible to send Strauss and you into the desert!"

"As it looks, you're the one who can book that ticket. Strauss won't go anywhere and me neither."

"Since when are you fighting her battles?" Shepperd asked, suspiciously.

"I don't, but as I see it you wanted to get rid off me as well and that makes it my battle, too. One call from me and your reputation, and your career are toast. Headlines have the power to move a lot of important people." Of course he bluffed, but the idea to be exposed in front of the whole world scared Shepperd more than anything else. Overrated, ego was a bad vice.

Rossi smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Everything Landon ever produced for the FBI... I want access to everything... files, protocols, his records... and it'll be destroyed. You'll leave Erin alone, unless she benefits from it... and..." David smiled. "The BAU and especially Hotchner's team... you'll leave us alone, too. We do our job and you won't interfere. I'm quite sick of the way the bureau cuts our money."

"That's a long list," Shepperd remarked coldly.

"It can eventually become longer." Rossi pulled out Hotch's cell and started dialing a number. "My publisher won't be happy about the late interruption, but I need to tell him about this new idea for my next book. People have loved conspiracy theories ever since Kennedy was shot."

"Stop it!"

Rossi stopped pushing the buttons, and looked up to Shepperd. "I agree," he said coldly.

"Good..."

Shepperd went to his desk, pulled out a drawer, and took out a CD case. "I found this one hour ago in my drawer. It's from Dolan."

Within a second Rossi was on his feet and grabbed the CD. "What's on it?" Shepperd added a small note. "He wrote it's the proof for Strauss's lack of integrity."

"Did you check it out?" Rossi asked, knowing he didn't. If Shepperd had seen the video, he and Strauss wouldn't stand a chance, but he Rossi already had him by his balls. Thank God, the Shepperd was a slow thinker.

"Not yet..."

Rossi let the CD case vanish in the inner pocket of his jacket. "Any copies here?"

"Not that I know about."

"Good, because if you start spreading Dolan's lies, you'll pay for it. Conspiracy for murder is an ugly charge. Do we have a deal?"

Rossis' eyes met Shepperds'.

"I guess, we have."

Rossi smiled wickedly.

"Always a pleasure."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rossi left the bullpen, carrying a box with files from Landon's office. The bullpen was still deserted, but in less than two hours a new working day would begin. He was ready to take Hotch's offer to stay home for some days. He was exhausted. He had hardly slept since Friday night, he hadn't eaten, and his body was aching. A few days would be fine to recover.

On his way to Hotch's car he felt the weight of his cell phone in his pocket. It literally screamed at him to call Erin, but she had to be at home by now... with her children, where she belonged tonight. For the time being it was time for him to butt out and wait. Maybe... Hopefully, she would call him sooner or later.

* * *

With the beginning of dawn Erin stood at her kitchen window, sipped her coffee and listened to the radio. In the news had been a brief mention of the arrest of a possible serial killer that had operated around Fairfax, but she could tell the press didn't know a thing about what had really been going on. Thank God.

Her children were upstairs in their rooms, trying to catch some sleep, but they would probably lay awake, asking themselves what had happened. Half an hour ago, her phone had rung and she had hoped David would call to check up on her. Her hopes had been dashed to pieces when her mother's voice had greeted her, instantly demanding an explanation why Erin hadn't called her sooner, and why she had to learn from her only grandson about her son-in-laws' sudden, violent death. Erin had avoided an answer and was now facing an extended visit from the one that wouldn't help her to heal, but rob her off her last nerves. Life wasn't kind.

Erin looked at the phone on the kitchen counter. Calling David and hearing his voice would be nice... but he was injured and probably asleep. No need to bother him right now.

~tbc~


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken – Chapter 10 **

As the rest of the team and what seemed to be a thousand other people, Rossi attended Adam Strauss's funeral, though he wished he could have stayed away. He felt terribly misplaced.

He wasn't sure Erin really wanted him there either, but he had feared it would have raised people's suspicion if he had stayed away . So he had shown up, wearing a poker face and feeling like shit.

He remained in the background, hardly listened to the minister's speech or to what Erin's mother had to say at the open grave. He only awoke from his lethargy when he heard Erin's voice reaching his ear. She was calm, collected as always, as she talked about her late husband and the love he had always held for his family and how much it hurt to let her best friend go... she didn't apoke her love for him, but praised the three good things about her marriage – their three children. For those who didn't know the truth, it was a loving farewell, to him it sounded like the farewell to someone she had lost a long time ago. But thank God most people never really listened.

Later at the reception, he couldn't bring himself to consume anything else than brandy while he stood aside, watching the family. The most amazing thing he noticed was the coldness between Erin and her mother, an elegant, tall, and still beautiful woman in her 70s. She had passed her good looks to Erin, though they lacked the softness Erin could show off when she was outside the office.

The two women didn't talk, didn't exchange one look the whole afternoon while Erin's children hardly left her heels and always were present when a conversation partner bothered her too much. Feeling like a dark horse himself, Rossi also noticed another man who did his best to separate himself from the rest of the attending guests. His suspicion of who he could be was confirmed when at one point Erin approached him and shook his hand. He gripped it tightly, almost greedy in his attempt to get... what? Her forgiveness? Share her pain? Rossi couldn't tell, but he admired the man's courage to show up.

Director Shepperd had vanished after the memorial service and no one seemed to mind his absence. David had no idea how the working relationship between him and Erin would continue, if she stayed with the FBI. Her staying at the FBI was something he actually prayed for. He couldn't imagine his working days without her, no matter how their relationship would develop or fall apart again.

In the last few days he had frequently been tempted to call her, but every time he had been dialing her number his courage had turned its back on him and he had felt like a bastard, because he wanted to talk to a woman whose husband wasn't even buried. Hell, he wanted more than just talking and it drove him insane.

Across the room he saw Derek Morgan talking to Laura Strauss, the girl who lived, because he had killed Neil Dolan. She was blond like Erin and smiled like her and he mentally kicked himself for having been angry about her existence in the first place.

Erin's oldest daughter was apparently smitten by the attractive agent and David noticed the interest was mutual what Gracia had also realized. She silently glared at them with dangerously glittering eyes. Rossi smiled. Some things just never changed. Relationships didn't really change, they just became more interesting.

Hotch approached him from behind, offering him another drink.

"Nice service," he remarked.

"Yes," Rossi agreed.

"I just talked to Benjamin Strauss," he pointed at the young men in the wheel chair who talked to Reid.

"He wants to join the FBI, but has no clue how to tell his mother about it. Seems she's a little over protective since he had this car accident."

"I can imagine," Rossi mused, watching the young men talking.

"Did you know he's been paralyzed for almost ten years?" Hotch asked.

Rossi shook his head. "I'm not her confessor, Aaron. You know she never talks about her private life in the office."

"I know, but maybe..." he shrugged, finishing his brandy.

"Maybe what?" Rossi asked, facing him.

"The two of you obviously care for each other... and you haven't talked to her since the shooting. Why?"

Rossis turned, searching the room for her. When he found her, his eyes settled on her, realizing he was indeed craving for her. "It wasn't the right time... and you know it's a little more complicated than just talking."

"Maybe... but it's obvious there are some things that you need to get rid off your chest, before you implode." Hotch checked his watch. "I need to go now. I have to pick up Jack."

He left with a pat on Rossi's shoulder. On the other side of the room, Erin clang to a cup of coffee obviously glad, nobody was bothering her what allowed her to take some time to breathe. For a moment their eyes met and then a smile formed around her lips that reached her eyes. He smiled back, wishing there was a way to get closer to her, but as he had said earlier it wasn't the right time. Not today.

* * *

The next few days were a roller coaster for him. The team had been called for another case in Milwaukee. A kidnapping in a kindergarten had kept them busy for 48 hours and in the end they had caught the kidnappers, but had also lost a child. The little girl had only been 4 years old before she died. It was one of those moments when the madness of his job almost drove him insane.

He had caught himself thinking of Erin frequently while working on the case and had realized it had helped him. It hadn't made him a better agent, but it had kept him from questioning himself more than he already did at times, even though no one ever noticed it.

The final push he had needed to make his decision had been a package on his desk that he had found after the team had returned to the bullpen. It had been placed there by Garcia with one of her subtle and cryptic notes.

"_With love from Garcia." _

Now he found himself at Erin's door. It was raining, just as heavy as it had rained the night Adam Strauss had been killed. Her car stood on front of the house, the light inside was switched on. Nothing spoke of the horror that had taken place there just one week ago.

He rang the doorbell and to his surprise it wasn't Erin who opened the door. It was the older version of Erin who stood in front of him. A version whose eyes demanded a suitable greeting from him.

"Good evening. My name is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. I'm working for the FBI. I need to talk to your daughter."

"I recognize you," the older woman said sternly, checking his appearance with narrowed eyes. "You were at the funeral. My daughter is not available."

"It's important," he said, without moving. He didn't have the intention to leave, before he had at least seen her. "She has to sign some papers," he lied without hesitation, showing her a large envelope that included something different than papers. He felt a little stupid standing in the rain and waiting for the permission to see the dragon's fifty year old daughter.

"Who is it?" He heard Erin's voice from the background. She showed up a second later, drying her hands in a towel. She wore blue jeans and a black sweater, her hair was open, and she brushed a strand behind her ear when she saw it was him.

"Agent Rossi!" she said surprised. "Come in! It's raining like hell!" She passed her mother, grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, and pulled him inside.

"Thank you," he said, grateful to get inside the warm house.

"I told him, the bureau shouldn't burden you with work these days... I thought they gave you some time off."

Abandoning the towel on the staircase, Erin sighed and officially introduced her mother to Rossi.

"Agent Rossi, this is my mother Rose Carmichael. Mother, that's Agent Rossi."

"How do you do?" Rossi asked, showing off his best manners, as he smiled at the old woman and stretched out his hand. Ignoring it, Rose Carmichael turned to her daughter. "Dinner's ready in 10 minutes."

"I won't be long," Rossi assured her, pulling his hand back. "Just a signature."

"Let's go into the den," Erin suggested. With Rose's piercing eyes penetrating his back, Rossi followed Erin and noticed she had cleaned and renovated the wall and placed a new carpet on the spot where Adam's blood had been spread. Only when he entered the living room he saw some open boxes standing around, some of them filled with books or CD's, others were still half empty.

"Are you moving?" he asked, worried after she had closed the door behind them.

"Yes, I'm looking for another place... but the real estate agent told me, it could take me some time to find a suitable place." she grinned humorlessly. "She said my taste is too unique."

"I can imagine that..." he said, nervously playing with the envelope in his hand.

Then he startled when he detected a cat sitting in the chair behind the desk. She was black, with white pads and had only one eye. A devious beauty.

"She has only one eye."

"Yes, but that's her good one," Erin said dryly. "David, that's Tinka... Kathy found her years ago after she had a fight with another cat and when she moved out the tiger had to stay with Mommy. She's always in here when she isn't out chasing mice and dogs."

"Hi Tinka."

The cat replied with an angry hiss and jumped from the chair.

"Ignore her, she's not herself since Mother has arrived. So what's about this signature you want from me?" she asked, pointing at the envelope. "Believe me, after our time is over, she'll storm in here."

"She doesn't like me," David stated, a little amused. "Your mother I mean... your cat I won't even mention."

"As a matter of fact, she doesn't," Erin agreed.

"What did you tell her about us?"

Erin smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. She just knows it. Instinct, you know."

"Damn it," Rossi sighed. "I had hoped it wasn't that obvious how desperately I want her daughter."

For a moment she didn't answer, just stared at him. "I wish you wouldn't say this."

"Why not?" he asked, carefully placing the envelope on the desk. He crossed the room with quick steps and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I've missed you," he said, caressing her cheek bone with his thumb. "And I need to know..."

"I can't make you any promises," she said, placing her hand on his, caressing it gently.

"I'm not asking for promises," he interrupted her. "And I'm also not looking for a quick fuck on the floor every once in a while... though the prospect has its appeal... Just tell me, I haven't dreamed this."

"You're not dreaming, David," she admitted tenderly. "But right now..." she sighed heavily. "I can't... there's so much going on in my life... so many things I have to take care of. I'm not pushing you away, really not, but..."

"You need time," he concluded. She nodded, lowering her eye lashes. Slowly, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He buried his nose in her hair, absorbing her scent, wishing he could stay, without the dragon out there spying on them.

"I brought a present for you," he said. "I don't know if roses are still your favorites and so I settled for that."

"The envelope?" she asked, without freeing herself from him.

"Garcia could save the hard drive of Landon's computer... and aside from the copy I found in Sheppered's office, we haven't found any copies of the video. I think, we're safe."

Alerted by the mention of Shepperd's name, she pulled back from him. "Shepperd?" she asked aghast, "He watched it?"

Rossi shook his head. "Don't worry... he didn't... otherwise he had reacted differently when I confronted him about his involvement in Adam's death. Don't worry about this any longer. It's over."

"I don't know..." she gave him an insecure glance. "I have no doubt Aaron will keep quite, but what about Agent Garcia?"

He chuckled, "Believe me, she won't say a word."

"How can you know? She isn't exactly someone who can keep her mouth shut."

"She will," Rossi said, thinking about Kevin Lynch. "We all have our secrets and Garcia is no exception."

Crooking an eyebrow she asked, "Do I want to know what you know about her that I don't know?"

"I don't think so," he said. "If you want me to I can destroy the hard drive and the last CD... unless you want to keep it..." he suggested, half jokingly.

"No, thanks."

"When will you come back to the office?" That was the question that had been burning inside him since the funeral.

She shrugged. "I don't know... my children asked me to spent some time with them. Adam's death hit them hard. They plan to take me away for a vacation. They need time to heal."

"And their mother does as well."

She sighed, unconvinced. "Maybe she does. I don't know what she needs... sometimes..."

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I miss Adam and sometimes... I miss someone else more. Maybe I've been missing him for the last 20 years."

For a few moments he just looked at her, read her eyes, learned what they were telling about her.

"Believe me, he missed you, too. And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"He can wait."

"He's become patient..." she joked lowly.

"He's become wise." He pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. "We have one minute left."

She laughed. "Then you better go in time." Just as he had wrapped his arms around her again a knock at the door confirmed his suspicion. "She's good," he commented dryly. "I didn't even have time enough to kiss you."

"Dinner, Erin."

"I know, Mother."

For a few moments he just looked at her, tempted to kiss her. But then part of him found it too inappropriate, while the other part fought for the upper hand. Caressing her cheek one last time he freed himself from her and said, "I have to say, seeing her explains a lot about you..."

"Don't you dare and profile me," she warned him, before she opened the door. Rose stood like a rock in the door, suspicion written all over her face.

"Go and have dinner," he said, gently. "I know the way out."

"You forgot your envelope," Rose reminded him, as she stepped aside to let him pass. He gave her a look and sighed. "Right, Ma'am."

He got the envelope from the desk and exchanged one last look with Erin. On his way to the hallway, he turned, twinkled at Rose and said with pure admiration in his voice, "You would make the hell of a profiler, Ma'am. Have a nice evening."

_~~tbc~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_This is the last chapter of "Broken". Again thanks to everybody who read, alerted and commented on this story. In case, you're interested how the story of Rossi and Strauss continues (so far only in my spinning head), just let me know about it. _

_Thanks again for all the encouragement and every comment and/or suggestion is highly appreciated. _

**Broken 11**

David had always liked to teach in the evening, because the students who bothered to attend an evening lesson were usually the ones who were definitely interested in what he had to say. He wasn't wasting his time with them and it was an opportunity to preselect possible candidates for the FBI.

But tonight was different. He was distracted and this time he was actually glad he had Reid at his side who did most of the talking. Usually, the young academic was quite a handful, because he used to scare off the youngster with his intellectual jokes and his attitude, but tonight Rossi didn't care. Something else or better _someone_ else had his full attention.

Shortly after the lecture had started the door of the room had opened again and a woman had slipped inside. He had recognized her instantly and had automatically straightened his back.

Had she ever visited one of his lectures before? He doubted it. But then she had never admitted she was reading his books, though he knew now she did.

Her presence in the room made him nervous, though she was silently sitting in the very last row, wearing her usual poker face. She looked beautiful. Rested and a bit tanned. How long had she been gone? Two months? Three? He had lost counting.

He caught himself checking his watch every minute until Reid kicked him and gave him a look that could kill. In the end the lecture ended as a mess and Rossi was just glad it was over.

"What's wrong with you?" Reid asked, as most of the students had left and only she remained in her chair.

"I don't feel very well... but it's okay. You did a fine job tonight." Rossi admitted quickly, hoping to get rid off Reid as fast as possible. "Why don't you just go home while I clear the desk?"

"You sure?" Reid asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely." Rossi gave him an absent-minded smile and patted his shoulder. "You go out and get a drink. You deserve it."

"Yes, I guess I need one," Reid said puzzled and picked up his bag. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

With one last doubtful look, Reid headed upstairs toward the door. On his way upstairs he passed Erin Strauss who greeted him with a quick smile.

"Doctor Reid."

"Ma'am..."

Reid stopped, puzzled, turned and watched with growing confusion, as Strauss approached Rossi who seemed paralyzed. His forehead wrinkled and he decided it was really time to leave when he watched Strauss kissing Rossi's cheek and the tight embrace that followed the tender gesture. He really didn't want to know what was going on.

"You're back," he whispered against her ear.

"I came back two days ago," she said as she pulled back, holding his hands.

"The kids are fine?"

"A lot better... we spend some quality time together... they'll make it."

"And Mommy dearest?" he asked amused.

"I shipped her off to Florida... a so called Bridge friend of hers is living there."

"Bridge?"

"Actually her friend is an old friend of my father... and I doubt they're playing Bridge."

He chuckled, glad Rose being in Florida meant on the other hand, he had Erin for himself... at least he hoped so. He was all tensed, waiting for her to explain why she surprised him in one of his lectures.

"How are you?" She asked, running her hand over the collar of his jacket.

"Okay... actually we had some time to breathe in the last weeks... I had time to teach."

She gave him a look. "I've never seen you teaching before, but..."

"Actually I'm better and funnier when you're not around," he interrupted her quickly. "You distract me too much."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

"Sometimes you have that effect on me. I didn't expect seeing you here."

Their eyes met for some time and then she lowered her eyes and he noticed that she was blushing. "Actually, I wanted to see you and when I heard you were here, I couldn't resist."

Feeling encouraged by her confession, he leaned in and softly cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I've missed you too, Erin," he admitted and kissed her. It was a soft, almost shy kiss. A tender gesture that caused his heart to beat faster. She slowly melted against him, reminding him of how well their bodies fitted together. Her mouth opened due to the soft caress of his tongue against her lips and the moment their tongues met and recognized one another, the kiss became more heated. Both panted helplessly as their mouths parted again while their bodies still leaned against each other.

Suddenly he became aware of the deserted, semi dark room around them. Hardly the perfect environment for an intimate situation like this, but they had never cared for good timing or the right surroundings, but then there was a first time for everything.

"I want to make love to you," his whispered as his lips traced her forehead and her nose. "I want to take you to my place and make love to you all night." She smiled and kissed him again when his traveling lips found hers.

"You know, my new place is not perfect yet, but..." she mumbled against his lips.

"But?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"I have a bed..." she whispered. "And my place is closer..."

"So what are we waiting for?"

* * *

He hadn't quite believed her when she had said, she only had a bed, but she had told him the truth. She had finally found the right place for herself and had bought a penthouse apartment that offered a fantastic view over the city.

Not that he cared much of the sight over the city. On their way to her apartment he had ignored two red traffic lights and in the elevator an older couple had almost suffered from a heart attack when they had caught them in a compromising position. Everything that really mattered lay next to him in the darkness, barely covered by a sheet.

"Where did you get that one here?" Erin asked as her finger traced a scar on his shoulder blade. As almost every FBI agent, he had several scars all over his body, but this one looked different from the others. It hadn't been caused by a bullet or a knife. It was a thin line, about two inches long and too fine to be caused by a common weapon. He chuckled and turned his head to face her.

"That was you."

"No," she drawled, disbelief written all over her face while her index finger kept caressing the scarred skin.

"You know how to make a memorable impression and I'm certainly glad you tamed your nails," he said and moved closer against her. She welcomed him with open arms, as he rolled her on her back and moved himself on top of her. They had spent the whole night like this. They made love, recovered, and talked until they reached a level of intimacy both still couldn't deal with. Then they started kissing until their bodies again craved for more.

Erin closed her eyes, relinquishing herself to his skilful hands and lips. After this night he had a pretty good idea of how he could drive her mad with desire and he enjoyed pushing her buttons, enjoyed to play her like a violinist enjoyed touching a string. What would happen to her, if she lost it – him – again?

Her plan was to go back to the office in the next week. She had exactly four days left, before she would again sit in her office, making the decisions, he had to hate, because they affected him and his team. She already knew what was waiting for her, and she didn't look forward to it. The options she had were limited. She could execute Shepperd's orders, she could fight them, hoping to activate Shepperd's enemies or she do take an even higher risk and win or lose.

Right after she had arrived in Quantico, Shepperd has asked her for a private conversation and though his offer hadn't been a big surprise to her, the cold-blood with that he had challenged her, had come as a shock to her.

"David," she said, forcing herself to ignore his hungry mouth nibbling at her neck.

"Hm."

"There's something we need to talk about."

He lifted his head and brushed her hair with his right hand. "I thought we've established that you can't always be the one on top," he joked, knowing from the tone in her voice, she wanted to talk about something much more serious.

"As much as I want to fight this out again with you, it's not that... I'm coming back to the office next week."

"I thought so," he said and settled down next to her, waiting for what she had to say.

"I saw Shepperd today... he told me his plans for the BAU." Silence fell. He preferred not to comment on anything she had to say, before she had finished. He watched her features, as she focused at the ceiling while she talked more to herself than to him. "And I don't think I can execute his wishes for the BAU and that's what scares me. I've always been afraid of the day my personal judgment would interfere with my job."

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously.

"It means I'm losing my objectivity."

"There's no such thing as objectivity, Erin," he reminded her. "Everything we do is based on our personal judgment."

"Call it whatever you want, fact is, I can't go on like this."

He had heard those words before. The night Adam Strauss had been killed, she had told him the very same and he remembered now he had exactly felt the same as back then. There was no way Erin Strauss could leave the FBI or the BAU. She belonged there as he did, though their functions couldn't be more controversial.

"Look," he turned and switched on the lights. "Whatever Shepperd asks of you, I'm sure we can convince him to give up on his plans. After all, it was his fault Dolan could come close enough to harm you the way he did. If he hadn't hired him despite the knowledge who he was..."

"Forget it," she said wearily and shifted on her side to have a better look at him. "Shepperd trapped me... he knows, if I stay I will fight him to give your team a chance to survive, but I'll lose this battle, because all he has to do is cutting the money and then you all will be gone sooner or later. And if I take the offer he made me, he'll replace me with someone who executes his orders without further questions."

She sighed unhappily and ran her fingers through his hair. "You see, me being here doesn't make our life any easier."

"What kind of offer is that?"

"A promotion... Deputy Director of the FBI."

"He wants you right under his nose?" Rossi asked, astonished.

"Yes, maybe you heard about the current Deputy Director's health problems... his heart... he'll retire... enjoy the rest of his life, which means Shepperd needs someone who does the work while he runs from one party to the next."

"Let me guess... he told you, in exchange for the promotion he expects you not to fight for the post of the Director, before he retires."

She grinned, "Something like that... if I cooperate I'll succeed him in less than 5 years, because that's the time he intends to retire. Generous, isn't he?" she made a face.

David smiled. "He must be quite scared of you, when he tries to get you like that."

He traced her shoulder with his finger, promising himself he would never tell her what exactly he and Shepperd had agreed on the night, Landon had been killed. "Can I take my presence in your bedroom as a sign of insurrection against him?"

"First of all, you can take it as a sign of admitted attachment from my side and," she placed a kiss on his mouth, "And second, yes it's a kind of insurrection, because I decided to accept his offer..."

"But... " David asked, sensing there was a plan behind her decision.

"I'm going to use my new position to prove he's nothing but a corrupt bastard..."

He crooked his eyebrow in surprise. "You intend to play dirty to get his position before he retires?"

She shook her head and bit her lower lip. "No... I just want to see him down... anyone can do his job better than he does... I just want to see him squirm and I want to help saving the BAU and each and every team of it."

"In other words, soon we'll get a new boss and he won't be nice to us?"

"Yes, you'll probably will beg me on your knees to come back," she smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him. "And now that we've established the official line of command..." She swung her leg over his and straddled him. Her hands caressed his bare chest and he smiled in greedy expectation. "We can discuss the fact that I love to be on top. My bedroom, my rules."

_**~The End~**_


End file.
